


Loki x Hela - Unrequited

by animefreak141



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Asgard, Asgardian Loki, Becoming Parents, Developing Relationship, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Forced Relationship, Gen, Hiding, Hiding the truth, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Incest Kink, Lies, Loki Angst, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Month, Loki-centric, Love, Love Confessions, Multi, Murder, Niflheimr | Niflheim, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Romance, Secrets, Sex, Sexual Content, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Warning: Loki, hurt comfort, keeping secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefreak141/pseuds/animefreak141
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hela always knew she was different; and when she is dumped in the unsettling arms of Niflheim, everything she thinks is confirmed... </p><p>Forced to rule a land she despises by her own grandfather, Odin, the young girl wanders alone in the dark halls of her kingdom; which are lightened only by the periodic appearances of her father, Loki.  However, as the centuries pass and the young girl grows into a woman she finds herself craving love, affection... When she starts craving that from her father, her mind begins to spiral, questioning everything she thinks and feels, but it doesn't stop her cravings for him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Abandoned

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nordic Tragedy....](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540746) by [pritispuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pritispuki/pseuds/pritispuki). 



> This is based on a fic by [Pritispuki](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pritispuki). See it [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3540746)  
> Also, another version of the fic by [Skylerkyriu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/skylerkyriu) see it [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2581085)  
> Original Fic based on [THIS ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VufCVnm8sd8&spfreload=10) video and its sequel.  
> (Fic based on a fic with two versions, based on an amv... everyone got that? XD)
> 
> OKAY! Now that is done, I'm going to tell you a little about the fic. I originally read Skylerkyriu's version, and was recently asked to review Pritispuki's version. After I did that and gave an idea for future plot ideas, this version just kind of happened. I'm going to use Pritispuki's original 15 chapters as a base (edit, add to, tweak, combine, and make more mine), and take the plot from there (I'll let you all know when my plot takes over). So if you want to read ahead of where I'm up to, be my guest, but my version of the story wont end in nearly the same way~ ^^
> 
> Now that little explanation is over (I'm nearly done, I swear.) I'm going to give everyone some warnings about this fic.  
> It is incestuous (I'm really into that lately... No explanation for it really) but unlike "Unadulterated Smut with Uncle Loki" this is actual incest between a daughter and father. There will be sex scenes, there will be smut. Don't like? Don't read.  
> There is death in this fic (duh. Hela is Queen of Hel.) but it may make some a little squeamish, so, again, just warning you. 
> 
> Aaaand I'm done. Enjoy~

Loki x Hela – Unrequited Ch1

The cold, damp stone walls and columns seemed to stretch on forever...  
"It’s so dark! Where are we?" The little girl’s voice echoed as she stepped into the large, empty hall.  She turned back to her father and grandfather, but they said nothing.  Now she was starting to get worried.  Why were they there? Only this morning she was in the sun bathed halls of Asgard, but now she was in a in a cold, dusty and deserted hall.  It was certainly nothing like the golden halls she was accustomed to; it wasn’t even like the houses the villagers lived in... It was dark, eerily quiet, and unsettling...

Odin took the lead, Loki not too far behind, and Hela dragged up the rear. Their footsteps echoed through the numerous entrances and vacant spaces.  No... Hela didn’t like this place at all... The only reprieve in her eyes was the few torches lit along the walls; everything else was consumed into the sinister shadows by the black marble of the walls.  Horrifying moans and murmurs reached their ears; it was like the shadows themselves were calling out to them. Hela quickly trotted up to her father’s side and clung tightly to his shirt.  
"It’s just the wind my dear - - nothing to be afraid of." Loki placed his hand on her head to calm her down.  So much had happened in the century since she was born.  The wars, the anger, the hatred...  She was a smart girl, but thankfully she was too young to truly see it all... His gaze turned to the small girl beside him.  Loki had to resist the urge to pick her up, fearing he would never let her go again.  He supressed the bitter laugh in his throat; she should be scared... She should be outraged with what her grandfather had planned for her...  _Loki_ certainly was... But now was not the time to show how powerless he was... But he was... he was utterly powerless to protect his own daughter from this fate...

Hela grabbed Loki’s hand and looked up to her grandfather.  He had absolutely no emotion in his face, and it sent a cold tremor through her spine... She’d never seen him like this... Though she was probably the least favourite of his grandchildren, she had never seen him so cold, so calculating before...  
"This is Niflheim…” Odin’s voice loud, clear and dominant in the cold hall, “It is a land of... your ancestors." He finished slowly.  It was a partial truth.  Angrboða, Hela’s mother, was the only descendant of the last King of Niflheim – but had long since deserted her father’s side, in search of Jotunheim... Loki glared into the back of Odin’s head.  It was merciful of him not to say ‘The Land of the Dead Ones’, thinking Hela didn’t know the darkness Niflheim held... Loki bit down hard on his tongue to stop the venom filled words from leaving his mouth.  He knew that if they did not reach their destination soon, he would break... Everything was wearing at him... He couldn’t speak more than a few words, he was trying his hardest not to break into tears or slam his fist into the nearest wall, but most of all, he had to ignore all the instincts telling him to grab her and vanish...

He smiled gently at his daughter, but on the inside his heart was tearing into thousands of small pieces.  An innocent girl being punished for nothing more than being _his_ child...  He ran a hand through her raven black hair.  Little Hela was the Midgardian equivalent of an eight year old – though she was far older – and was not by any means ignorant. She truly did know quite well what Niflheim was.  She remembered all the stories told to her by Loki and Queen Frigga of the Nine Realms. However, knowing the stories and being prepared for the world was two completely different things... Hela huddled herself closer to her father, wanting to feel the security of his strong arms around her.  Although this day had started like any other, it turned quickly...

Her maid woke her up earlier than usual, rushed her to eat breakfast, get dressed and pack some of her most important possessions.  
"Dear Elga, why am I not at my lessons? Will we travel somewhere today? Is it a trip to the golden flower meadow? Or to the magical forests of Alfheim? Oh, will I see the elves?" Those picnic trips were rare, but pleasurable and consisted of having fun with her family, so naturally she was excited.  However something in the back of her mind told her it wasn’t so.  The picnics were never as secretive as this one, and the fact that the old maid was so serious and actively avoiding Hela’s gaze only served to support her theory.  
"No, my lovely Princess,” she caressed her soft hair, "I don't really know... but you must be prepared to see and travel with the All-Father.  He said it is an urgent matter.” Elga knew more than she wished to share, and Hela knew it.  It was difficult to lie to the daughter of the Trickster God - she even knew how to analyse most of _his_ tricks, so how could a maid hope to contend with her in a game of lies? However, before she had a chance to question the maid further, Elga took out large crimson bag and stuffed it with Hela’s favourite dresses and toys.  The young girl was then rushed out of her room, and immediately taken to the throne room.

When they arrived at the great hall, Hela found Loki shaking and trying to hide his tears.  Obviously he and her grandfather had just finished one of their infamous quarrels.  
"Everyone leave!" Odin demanded, causing all the guards and servants rush out until there was only the three of them left.  Hela ran to her father’s side and grabbed his large hand in her own.  She tried a technique Frigga had taught her to send him calming energy, knowing how desperately he needed it.  He did calm down a bit and winked at her, but the tension continued to grow.  Her large green eyes focused on Loki, then Odin, then Loki again.  She could sense something bad was to come.  Loki knelt next to her and hugged her so tightly that she thought Ragnarok was ahead.  
“It’s alright my love, do not fret. I’ll be with you and I won’t let anyone, or anything, hurt you. Trust me...”  Hela tangled her pale grey fingers in Loki’s raven locks.  
"What is the matter?” she asked as he pulled back.  The redness returned to his eyes.  “No one has told me anything... Did I do anything bad? Why must I go somewhere? Please...please _tell me_!" She was scared now more than ever.  Her father was a brave, fearless man whom she had never seen cry before - - not even after a screaming match with Odin - - so what could make him so sad?  
  
Before Loki could open his mouth to reassure Hela there was no danger, Odin stood up and began the long descent from his throne.  
"Hela, you are a young, intelligent girl. It is time for you to ready yourself to take a throne of your own.” Hela’s brows furrowed.  The throne? No that was Thor’s birthright, not hers... “It is a position I have held for you for centuries...  However, you must learn the responsibility and true weight of a crown.  It is something my younger son has _never_ truly understood." Odin growled, turning his gaze to Loki.  
“How dare you.”  Loki’s voice was cold and deathly as his emerald eyes turned to his father. “Do not take this out on her!" he screamed the last part, unable to control himself.  Hela opened her mouth, wanting to stop their fight before it truly began, but before she could mutter a single word, a flash of light blinded her and all three were teleported into the eternal night of Niflheim...  
"You have a few moments to bid farewell, Loki." Odin’s voice brought Hela out of her memory. They were no longer in the great, shadow filled hall.  Instead they were in a large bedroom.  A plush four-poster bed sat on one wall, and a large balcony opened out on the other - - though there wasn’t much to see other than darkness...  As Odin left the room, he shared a long, silent moment looking directly into Loki’s eyes, and a short glance at his granddaughter before he disappeared into the same golden light that had brought them there.

With Odin gone Loki felt every muscle in his body relax.  He guided Hela deeper into the large bedroom and sat on the cold floor before taking some of the toys from the red bag.  
"Oh..." his teary eyes sparkled, "do you remember when I gave you this?" he smiled, holding her silver horse toy. Hela nodded and ran her fingers over the metal toy. “You were so little... still in your crib... One day I took you to the stables to meet Sleipnir; you said you wanted to ride him. Of course, you couldn’t, so I made this doll...” He broke off and started wiping the slowly falling tears from his cheeks.  It made Hela so nervous.  
"Father?" she grabbed his hand again. Loki shook his head.  
"You are to stay here, my dearest," He could barely manage to speak, so he decided to say it quickly.  "Odin has decided you will be queen of this place... when you get older that is."  
"But...I don’t need to stay here until then, do I?" She slumped into his lap, her eyes demanding a response, or for him to give her some hope, or to tell her that all of this was bad dream, or bad prank...  Loki bowed his head – he couldn’t bear to look at her.  
"I am sorry.” He could see tears forming in her large eyes, and she lowered her head. He lifted her chin so she was looking him right in the eye. “ I promise to visit you as often as I can, but for now I must be off.” Loki gestured for someone to come forward. Hela turned around; feeling all too exposed knowing some stranger had listened to their conversation. 

The man who stepped forth from the shadows was old.  His white hair nearly non-existent, skin that was deeply wrinkled and grey; it was hanging from his legs and arms like rags.  There should have been blood pouring from his arms – that was when it hit Hela – he was dead.  Loki stood from the floor, knowing full well that anyone who gazed upon him would be able to see through his false smile - - but he didn’t care...  
“This is Otr. He will be your most trusted servant. He was mine when I was young... though that was many, many years ago.”  Otr smiled knowingly at his former master.  Hela eyed the man cautiously.  She had never seen a dead person before, and strangely enough, she wasn’t frightened, for Otr’s eyes were kind and his smile genuine. The servant bowed.  
"The future Queen will have everything she needs, my lord, just as you had on Asgard.  And if I may say so – you have grown into a fine man, just as I hoped you would. I can see the same glint in the young Queen’s eyes."  
"I have missed you Otr, I truly have; and we will see each other far more often now." said Loki. He then turned to Hela, "when I come to visit, my beautiful Hela, I shall bring you the most expensive dress in all of Asgard, hmmm?" He kissed the girls forehead and vanished, knowing that if he had allowed her to speak, he wouldn’t be able to part from her, _ever_. Hela felt the first of many tears start to run down her cheeks.  
"Please... don’t go" she whispered, but it was too late, she knew it but still said it, hoping he could hear her...

***

Loki screamed like a wild animal as his fist went through another wall.  The maids had long since stopped trying to calm him, and even his mother didn’t dare enter his room.  He vaguely noticed the blood dripping down his hand, but he didn’t care... It was just a few scrapes, nothing life threatening... His mind was far away when his tender fingers ran over the veins in his wrist.  So many times during his youth – after hours of torment from his so-called friends – he had thought of running a blade across his wrists, but he had always managed to pull himself back; to fight against the darkness... But now he wasn’t sure if he could... His brash mouth and actions had resulted in Odin sending his youngest child away... His fists clenched tightly, causing his nails to dig deep into his palm.  Physical pain was nothing compared to his inner turmoil; the pain his own mind brought down on him was worse than a thousand lashes of the whip, or the deathly dungeons of Jotunheim.

The raven haired prince took a breath and stumbled back and fell into an old, creaky seat.  It was the only piece of furniture that remained the right way up in his entire room...  His bed frame was broken, and the mattress thrown across the length of the room, his sheets were strewn over the floor, joined by books, pillows and a few other personal items.  The curtains leading to his large balcony were ripped from the walls, and some of the windows were even broken...  Loki knew full well that he had done it, and knew that he would take the blame for every piece of broken furniture... but he didn’t think he was at fault... It was Odin’s.  Odin had stolen all of his children from him... Sleipnir, Vali, Nari... and how Hela... She was pure... She was innocent in all of this... She could have had a normal life; whether in Asgard or one of the other realms... Had this not all happened, he would have taken her to all the realms – even Niflheim – and watched her explore them all until her thirst for adventure and knowledge was quenched.  Then she would find a man and marry him; have children and live her life content... Most of his life was spent undertaking completely selfish endeavours; but since his children were born, he had changed – _somewhat_.  He just wanted them to be happy - - and now he was sure Hela never truly would be...

Loki slumped forward in the seat and slowly made his way to the floor to lay down, too exhausted to sit up any longer.  An antique mirror lay sideways along the wall beside him; he had taken it from Hela’s room not long after he returned, and had made sure not to break it.  His emerald eyes moved to the grey sky of Asgard, unable to look at anything that reminded him of her.  When he had returned it was storming badly; a side effect of having an irate God of Thunder in the realm; but it had long since faded - - though Loki could see it was threatening to return at any moment.  The sky reflected his emotions almost perfectly... Calm returning on the outside, but deep, dark hatred boiling underneath that threatened to spill over at any moment.  His fingers ran over the gold frame around the mirror as his thoughts turned back to Hela.  She had begged him for this mirror after a rare trip into the town.  After the first two minutes Loki caved-in and brought it for her.  She so rarely asked for such things, and when she did, Loki would always indulge her.  He clenched his jaw.  Odin thought her to be a monster. She wasn’t.  She was a child... young and innocent of _any_ crime.  
“He could never stand me... so he turned his cruelty to her...” his muscles tensed so much that his hands began shaking violently. “But I will not indulge his twisted need to see pain and agony... I will not give him anything!” he yelled viciously.  The blood running from his hand soaked into his sleeve and seeped further down his arm, but he didn’t care.  “She will be loved.” He swore to himself. “She will be loved, and she will know of all the injustices that have befallen her and her family.”

He took a steadying breath.  He didn’t want to admit it; but maybe it was better that she was taken from this place.  She wouldn’t grow up as a figure of shame... she would not grow to hate herself for her physical appearance simply because others were afraid, or too ignorant to learn, what she was...  
“She will never feel shame for what she is... If anyone is to feel ashamed, it is them... All of them... All those who dared look upon her with scared or disgusted eyes...” it took everything in him not to start crying.  He didn’t need to keep up his outward appearance for anyone; he could cry and not a soul would know... No, wait... He would know.  He would know his resolve was weaker than Odin’s might; that in itself was enough to dry his unshed tears. 

Loki’s gaze turned to his own reflection in the mirror. He wanted Hela to accept herself... but he couldn’t even accept himself.  Being surrounded by the brutishly large Asgardian’s all his life had been torment enough.  He was Jotun.  He was skinny, sickly pale and almost feminine in appearance – and he had been ridiculed his entire life for it.  The wimpy little brother of Thor.  A weak man who hid behind magic to make up for his slights... No matter what he did, he was never good enough.  Hatred, fear or loathing; that was what he grew up with - - and when he was finally old enough fully to control his power and actions, he realised fear was the easier option.  The only ones it hurt were those who turned against him.  He was invulnerable; he was protected from their whispers, from their gaze, from their hate... However, it was that decision that aided in Odin’s decision to send Hela away.  As if it hadn’t happened enough to do it over and over again in his youth, Odin once again ripped out his heart...  Loki reached up in the air, imagining himself caressing Hela’s cheek.  She was so like him; not just in appearance, but in intelligence and skill as well.  The only difference between the two of them? She was still young enough to believe people could change.  He knew better.  He knew what everyone was capable of; and change wasn’t one of them.  His arm dropped to cover his eyes.  The scent in the air was sweet and floral, but a gust of wind brought the damp of the rain and fresh notes of the forest.  It was so like the night she was born...

The night was silent after a large storm the air cold and still.  It almost seemed like the whole of Asgard was quiet - - except for Angrboða’s pained screams.  Hours passed, though they seemed more like days, in the end his lover died before she was even able to hold their child.  On top of that loss, when Hela was born the healers began frantically moving around the room, only saying hushed things among themselves.  Loki tried time and time again to get answers, but his pleas seemed to fall on deaf ears.  When they finally turned around and told him she was dead, he nearly died... They handed Hela to him in a small bundle of fluffy blankets, and almost immediately he could tell that her body was limp.  He pulled back the blanket from her face.  When he saw his daughter for the first time, his cold heart melted.  She was so tiny; her skin pale but still somehow held some rosy glimmers.  Her left forearm and lower leg were without flesh, but it didn’t diminish her beauty in the slightest... Just before his fingers reached her small cheek, her large emerald eyes fluttered open.  Everyone was as shocked as Loki when she moved, blinked and even began making noises...

From that day, everyone who met the small child could tell Hela wasn’t normal.  She was weak and sickly in the beginning, and they had issues getting her to eat anything - - it took nearly three days to figure out what she had to live on.  Blood - - or extremely raw meat, but they didn’t realise that until later.  Fearing she would grow to become a danger to herself and others, Odin ordered her to be kept away from all but the palace staff and close family.  Loki was sometimes allowed to take her out to the forest, garden, or the outer stables when no one was around – which meant it was either extremely early or near midnight – but he was always able to sneak her out of her room far more often than that.  Yes... Everyone knew she was different... Even Hela knew it... One day he was outside her room when he heard her begin to speak.  
“Elga, why can’t I go outside?” Loki cringed.  She sat on her balcony day after day watching the children play among the gardens.  Loki peeked in the door; and today was no different.  The sun caught in her raven hair, and her almost bone white skin glowed in the light. Elga was accustomed to the young girl’s curious nature, and was always quick and concise with her responses; making sure she was kind enough to spare her feelings, while also answering her question.  
“My dear you know it’s not possible... You are too ill; you don’t want to get sicker, do you?” Hela sighed and turned her gaze back to the outside world.  She truly hated that answer... She hated everything being blamed on her supposed sickness...  
“Lady Eir said I was okay... Was she wrong? When will I stop being sick?” her voice would have told anyone who heard it how desperate and frustrated she was...  Elga knew she had to put these questions to rest, Loki had planned to in the past; but every time he tried, he would stop himself at the last minute...  
“When your skin gets its colour back.” Hela began playing with her gloved left hand - - another thing Odin had forced upon her to hide her true self.  
“But my skin has always been this colour.”  
“You’ve been sick since you were very young.” The maid replied while smoothing over her bed sheets.  Hela knew what she really meant... Hela knew that she would never get ‘better’.  
“Hela.” Loki said, finally stepping into her room.  Immediately her face brightened and a large grin pulled at her lips. The prince turned to Elga. “We’ll be going out today, I expect you know what to do.” The elderly maid nodded,  
“Of course Sir...” she replied.

***

Loki opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that the sky was dark, and the only light offered to him was that of the pale white moon.  He also noticed the empty feeling in his stomach - - whether it be from hunger or disgust he didn’t know, but he decided dinner was probably a way to temporarily rid him of both.  
“Loki...” Frigga called from the doorway.  The Asgardian Prince sighed heavily and sat up.  
“He sent you to make peace?  How _typical_...” he spat the last words with more venom than he intended, but he just couldn’t bring himself to apologise...  
“I know it hurts Loki...” she said, carefully making her way through the messy room.  
“He sent her away to punish me...” Loki blurted out before Frigga had a chance to finish her thoughts.  
“Your father takes no pleasure in sending her away... or in your pain.”  
“He always hated her... I only have speculations as to why, but I know he hated her, just as he hated my other children.” Frigga kneeled beside Loki.  
“He loves her; as he loves you and all of his kin...” Frigga offered her hands to her son; after taking a moment to argument with himself, he reached forward and placed his hands in hers.  
“Then why send her away?  Why treat her so horribly if he loves her?” The Queen ran her hand across his cheek.  
“It’s just how it must be... It was a decision that had to be made, even though he didn’t want to make it.” Loki knew she was dodging the question, and he also knew that she wouldn’t tell him if she didn’t want to.  “She is a wise girl, Loki... She will be alright... None of us will abandon or forget her...” Loki nodded, but there was an unspoken understanding what while everyone in Asgard would profess the same love for his daughter, no one except him would make the venture to visit her... She would wallow alone in that deathly place for the rest of her days...


	2. One Night Only...

Loki x Hela – Unrequited Ch2

The centuries passed too slowly for Hela, and yet too fast for Loki.  Her time spent in Niflheim was dull, colourless and boring – much like the realm itself.  With each passing hour, day and year she could feel her heart hardening and joy diminishing.  After Loki’s first visit - - nearly seven years after he dropped her off - - he could see the difference in his once happy, smiling daughter... He was more than able to guess the basic reasons behind her melancholy; the loneliness, fear, silence and darkness of Niflheim was enough to quash even the strongest spirit... but he wasn’t able to truly see all of her pain. Her role as Queen meant she came into contact with all the souls not destined for Fólkvangr or Valhalla, which meant she was able to see how truly different she was.  Among the long-dead, Hela looked stunning; her flesh - - while pale - - did not sag nor show any open wound, except of course her arm and leg which were always hidden behind clothes.  Her curves were full and plump, and her voice smooth.  However, against the only newly dead - - especially the young girls - - she felt wrong.  Her skin was too grey, her eyes to dull, her cheeks too hollow... Everything felt wrong.  Sometimes, against her better judgement, her envy would win out and she would sentence the pretty women to tasks that would quickly age their skin, wound their unhealable bodies and remove any trace of their former beauty.  It seemed fair though.  Those in her realm did nothing of consequence in life, nor did their death hold any purpose.  They were nothing.  Asgard did not weep for them, nor did they lay down their life on the battlefield.  If you stood before Hela, you would deserve everything she gave you for living such a worthless life.

After the first time, Loki would ensure he visited once every five years. With each visit he could feel Hela pulling further and further away from him... He tried, by the Gods he tried to pull her back to him, but when he didn’t get the call for Hela’s formal coronation, he knew she was lost...   
“What is the meaning of this, Hela?” Loki growled as he stormed into the great throne room.  Hela sat atop her large, black throne; when she saw her father approaching, she waved the servants away.  Her long purple gown pooled at her feet and tied tightly around her waist with a silver belt embroidered with amethyst and diamonds.  One sleeve covered her gloved arm, and the other stopped below her arm before it could even form a sleeve.  A long slit sat on one side of her skirt, allowing her non-skeletal leg to fall into view while walking.  She was truly a sight to behold... A grown woman, not the small frightened girl Loki once knew...   
“Is there a reason you’ve entered my hall in such a fuss?” She asked while crossing her bone leg over the ‘normal’ one.   
“I am your father; I can do as I please.  Now answer my question.  Why did you not tell anyone of the coronation?”  Hela had ruled as queen for over a century, but because she had only recently come of age, her status of queen just became official.  She kept the ceremony short, secret and only told her servants and subjects after the fact.  She made special considerations knowing that Otr would have told Loki right away - - just as he did one year when he was a week late for her birthday.    
“I’m sorry, I wasn’t aware the family I haven’t seen in centuries were interested in my coronation.  Seeing as they didn’t bother to visit for any other event I sent invitations for, I thought this time would be no different.”   
“To hell with them.  Why didn’t you tell me?  I have always shown up... Hela...” The young queen lowered her gaze.  The tone in his voice told her how desperately sad he was... “Look at me.” Hela hadn’t even realised Loki had crossed the space between them.   
“You would have come... and you would have returned to the same humiliation you face every time you come to visit your disgustingly disfigured daughter... The daughter who had to be sent away because she was the thing of nightmares and scared the children of Asgard...” Loki shook his head and stepped up the small staircase to Hela’s throne.   
“Who has said such things...?”   
“You seem to forget, it is my job to oversee the dead... it is my job to look into their lives and minds... and every time I do, I see nothing but fear and disgust...” Hela hid her face behind her gloved hand. “I’m a monster...”   
“No you’re not.” He snapped quickly while kneeling before his daughter.  His warm hand found her cool, bare arm and he pulled her forward into a tight embrace.  He was so warm... It had felt like an eternity since she felt such warmth and affection... Slowly Hela wrapped her arms around Loki and breathed in his scent.  Over the years she came to realise no one would brave the icy cold of Niflheim for her, except of course for Loki.  He was the only man who came knocking on her door, the only living soul who wanted a relationship with her... In the beginning Hela felt nothing but love for her father; but as time dragged on, she began to crave more.  Her body developed desires only a man could sate, and the only man she wanted was Loki... In the depths of her heart she knew it was wrong, but she couldn’t stop her desires or fantasies...   
“That’s what they all think... That’s what they think of Sleipnir, and Vali and Nari... They despise us for just existing...” Loki sighed softly.   
“Come with me.” The Asgardian said while standing.   
“Why?”   
“Just come with me.” He said while taking her hand.

***

Loki led Hela through the castle grounds and out of the town.  More than a few people would stop and stare at the pair as they walked, but none started too long after receiving a warning gaze from Hela.  They walked through the dead forests and mist for at least thirty minutes.  In all the years Hela had lived in Niflheim, she had never once ventured this far out... Within three minutes of entering the fog, she was disorientated and didn’t know the way home at all.   
“Where are we going?” she asked while hurrying her pace, trying to keep Loki in sight at all times.   
“To the rivers...”   
“The frozen rivers?” she asked with furrowed brows.   
“Yes.”   
“You do know there are spirits out here... Don’t you...? The Children of the Mist...? The spirits that kill, steal from, and _eat_ anyone who enters their territory?”   
“I am far older than you Hela, I am well aware of what the mists and forests of Niflheim hold.” Hela felt a hand on her back, propelling her further forwards until she was able to latch onto Loki’s arm.  He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her tightly to him. “Do not show them fear, and they will not bother you...” he murmured.   
“That’s easy for you to say... You know where we’re going.” She said while trying her best to recover each time she nearly tripped over a root.  Before Loki replied, they stepped out to an open field with a small hill – the two separated by a frozen stiff river – dead grass and flowers littered the ground, and were even frozen into the water.  Hela had only ever seen this place in drawings... but they could never capture the raw, ruthless beauty of the scene before her... 

Loki grabbed her hand and led her forward.  They crossed the river quickly and started up the hill,   
“How do you remember where this place is...?” Hela asked, eyeing an odd little creature that looked like a hybrid of a frog and rabbit.  It quickly hopped away and disappeared into a nearby shrub,   
“I’ve already told you, I am far older than you Hela.  I have made this trip more than once.” Hela rolled her eyes at that response which she didn’t really classify a _real_ response at all.  They reached the top of the hill and Loki waved his hand through the air.  The smoke and fog that filled the air moved away, exposing the night sky.   Away from the city, the stars seemed so much brighter... there were even _colours_ in the sky... Loki ran his fingers through Hela’s long black hair.  “I haven’t seen you smile like that in years...” Hela’s eyes widened slightly, having not realised she was smiling at all, and moved to Loki.  He too was smiling, his green eyes sparkling in the moonlight and pale skin glowing.  Hela felt warmth gather to her usually cold cheeks.   
“I guess I just haven’t had a reason to smile...” she said, dropping her gaze slightly.   
“Even in this land there is beauty... Hela, regardless of what those pretentious people think you must remain strong... You must remain unshaken by their words than thoughts...  It is dangerous to have such sorrowful thoughts in a place like this...” The young queen sighed softly.  She knew that already... She knew the darkness of Niflheim could easily consume someone who had given in; and there were many nights, cold, alone and depressed that Hela had considered such a fate...  So what then? What had kept her there? What had kept her strong when all she wanted to do was give in...? “We can come back tomorrow if you’d like.” Loki said, carefully watching the encroaching fog.  Hela raised a brow and smirked,   
“You’ve invited yourself to stay?” she asked while crossing her arms.  Loki chuckled,   
“ _Of course_.” He replied.  Hela’s smile widened and shook her head. “You don’t want me to stay?”   
“Absolutely I do! I just...” Hela met Loki’s expectant gaze. “I just don’t know how I feel if you turn up all the time unexpected.  You never know, I could be busy.”   
“Doing what exactly?”   
“Entertaining.”   
“Entertaining _who_?” Loki started to lose the playful tone in his voice, instead replacing it with the unmistakable tone of a curious and prying father.   
“Wouldn’t you like to know...?” Hela said before turning and moving back down the hill. She hadn’t ‘entertained’ anyone in centuries, she just wanted to prove her point to Loki, and tease him a little. The raven haired prince quickly fell into step beside Hela.   
“ _Who_ are you entertaining Hela?” he glanced over to her, but she kept her eyes forwards and simply shrugged. “ _Hela_.” Worry bubbled under Loki’s skin... and something else... what was it...?  She sighed, knowing she couldn’t win against him,   
“No one, okay?” she said. “No one comes to visit me.  I’m pretty sure we’ve been through this already...” a humiliated blush coated her cheeks.  Loki opened his mouth, ready to try to comfort her, but before he could, a short blade entered his stomach, and caused him to fall to the cold hard ground.  Hela looked down, a small, impossibly thin, grey skinned child with large black eyes stood before Loki, a large grin on its face as it slowly pushed the blade deeper into his stomach.   Hela used her skeleton arm to reach forwards, when her hand met the cold, grey skin of the monster, it began to dissolve into small, ash-like particles. The monsters pained scream filled the air, but before it could call for any reinforcements, Hela’s skeleton hand jerked forwards uncontrollably, going straight through the monsters head. 

Hela ripped her hand back, the bones covered in a thick, black gloop before turning to Loki. Blood began to seep through his clothes and drip onto the ground, calling more of the creatures towards them.  Hela pulled Loki to his feet and began running in the direction she hoped they had come from.  She felt something grab her ankle and try to rip her backwards, but suddenly the feeling disappeared, and the forest and mist faded, replaced with Hela’s throne room.    
“If you could teleport, then why did we have to walk there?!” she yelled. Loki groaned softly as Hela laid him flat on the floor.   
“Teleporting into the mist leaves you completely disorientated.  Teleporting out of the mist is easier and safer...” he mumbled with a wince.  She sighed and laid him down on the floor.  She pulled back his shirt and gently touched along the edges of the wounds. “Don’t look so worried.” His voice crackled slightly.  Otr quickly crossed the large hall,   
“Go get bandages and healing balms.” She said, sending him back in the direction he came from.  Hela turned back to Loki. Her hand was consumed in a pale green magic, “This is going to hurt,”   
“I know...” he replied as her magic began to seep into the wound, sealing off any perforated veins and sterilizing the wound.  She placed her other hand on Loki’s chest to steady him. The warmth of his flesh sent a surprisingly pleasant tingle through her body, and she could feel his steady and strong heartbeat.  A warm tingle ran through her body, and pooling heat gathered in her nether regions. Where had she felt this before...?  Oh, that’s right... it was lust... and she knew where she had felt that before.

When she was young, Hela often dreamed of being swept off her feet by Fandral.  Fandral the Dashing, Fandral the Valiant... He was one of the most desired men in all of Asgard, even desired by Hela, child of Loki, the half-dead girl who was locked away in her room for days at a time...  Because of this she had only really seen Fandral from a distance - - of course, the marriage of Thor and Sif was a special occasion, and, being one of Thor’s closes friends, Fandral was probably in attendance.  So once the party began to wind down Hela was allowed to come down to congratulate her uncle and new aunt - - and hopefully see Fandral.   
“Uncle Thor!” Hela called as she skipped over to the intoxicated prince.   
“Ah! Dear Hela!” Thor slurred while sloppily wrapping his muscular arm around her small body. “Why did you not join the festivities until now? Are you not happy that I married Sif?” he asked while glancing towards his new wife.   
“Of course I was happy for you!” she said while trying to pry his arm off of her body.  His breath smelled horribly of alcohol, and Hela hated that smell. “But father said I couldn’t come down until now...”    
“Oh, so this is the little lady who I have heard so much about.” Fandral said with a charming smile. Hela felt warmth spread over her cheeks and she hid the wide smile that pulled at her lips.   
“You missed the feast, are you not hungry?” Fandral asked.  Before Hela could reply, Thor spoke up,   
“No, no, my friend! She doesn’t eat like normal people, remember?” he picked up her thin, gloved arm and waved it around. “She is sickly, see?” Thor quickly slipped the silk glove from her hand.  Hela tried to pull the glove back, but quickly realised it was of little use, so she tried to hide her arm from the sights of all the adults in the room.    
“Thor, enough.” Loki growled.  “Hela, come.  You have had enough excitement for one night.”  The young girl quickly ran over to her father; who was staring daggers into Thor, and the two disappeared through the door.  Thor scoffed,   
“My brother, the killjoy...” Thor mumbled while taking another long swig of his glass.

That was such a long time ago... A time when Hela’s affection was easily won by beauty and selfish acts mistaken as bravery... Now she knew better.  Now she knew how to truly judge a person’s worth, and in her eyes, no one could ever hold her affection and love more than Loki.

***

Hela watched the maids and maidens walk around below the castle walls.  Even though she was the queen, she still sat atop a balcony and watched others, afraid of what they would think should she show her face... Just as she did on Asgard...   
“You are just as beautiful as those other girls...” Hela laughed bitterly and turned to face Loki.   
“No, I’m not.” She said while re-entering her room. “I’m glad you’re feeling better...”   
“You _are_...” he said, following her movement with his eyes.  Hela’s jaw clenched.  Ever since she healed him two days ago, and felt his bare body beneath her fingers, she couldn’t remove the images or need from her mind.   
“Then prove it...” Hela couldn’t bear the thought of facing her father with the proposition in her mind... It was shameful... It was wrong... She shouldn’t want it, shouldn’t want him, but she did...   
“How would I do that?”   
“Love me...”   
“I do love you.” Hela turned – her face serious and void of almost every emotion except for minute hints of fear, not of him, but of rejection.   
“Love me as you would love them.” Loki’s mouth fell open slightly.   
“What?”   
“Love me in the same way you love those floozies who throw themselves at you...”   
“No... Hela, I cannot do that...”   
“Of course you can’t... I don’t look anything like them...” Hela murmured the last part while moving away.   
“That is because a father should not love his daughter in such a way!” Loki slurred his mind still foggy with the pain medication.   
“Why not?!” Hela screamed. “I have seen thousands of fathers come through my halls who have desired their daughters!”   
“And how many of them acted on their urges?” Loki crossed his arms.  Hela paused, thinking back over the lives she had seen.   
“Enough...”   
“How many? You had no issue telling me how many desired their child, but now you are silent when talking about how many acted on their desire!”   
“Enough of them! Enough for me to remember, enough for me to forge my own fantasies...”   
“Hela...” Loki shook his head and rubbed his temple.  He truly didn’t know the woman before him... It was not the little girl he had left behind... Hela had grown into a woman with desires and needs only a man could settle... She was here because of him... She was locked away, stopping her from any hope of a normal life because of him... She desired him because he was the only living soul who braved the icy chill of Niflheim to see her... She desired him _because_ of him... “One night Hela... I will permit you to spend one night in my bed as a lover... and that is all...”   
“But-,”   
“That is all I offer you... if you want more of me, if you want it to lead somewhere, then it will not happen at all...” Hela fall silent for a long moment.   
“Do not force yourself to share your bed...” Loki sighed irritably.   
“What do you want?!” The young queen flinched back, and immediately Loki softened his voice. “One moment you say you want me; and when I offer myself to you, you change your mind.”  He stepped forward and placed his hands over her cheeks. “Tell me what you want.” Hela closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.   
“I just want you to love me... I want you to love me without forcing yourself...”  Loki kissed her forehead and hugged her close.   
“I do love you...”   
“But not in the same way I love you.”  Loki softly wrapped his arms around her.   
“One night Hela...  Take it or leave it...”   
“I will take it...” she pressed her body to his and breathed in his scent. “Whatever you offer, for as long as you offer it... I would always take it...” he sighed softly.  What had he done...?

He closed his eyes and allowed his hand to roam her body.  They slid over her curves, and caressed her supple flesh.  Her hands hesitantly ran over his chest and pulled at the buttons.  Loki pushed the dress from Hela’s body.  She truly had grown into a beautiful woman... even when she was wearing the dress he could see that, but now it was gone and only her underwear remained, he could truly take her in... His fingers trailed over her hardened pink nipples before he gently took hold of her plump breast.  She was thin, almost sickly thin, but she was perfect to him... The skin continuously hidden beneath her clothes was the colour of ivory and was without a single blemish.  Her breasts were soft and beautifully plump... His fingers skimmed down to her thigh, just above where her flesh ended and the skeletal bones started.    
“S-Stop...” Hela tried to move away, but Loki wrapped an arm around her and held her still.   
“You have mothing to be ashamed of...” he grabbed her gloved hand and pulled the material free from her hand.   
“D-Dad,”   
“Loki.” The Asgardian prince softly kissed up the bones that made her hand. “Calling me father or dad in this situation will be slightly more than off putting...” he kissed up her arm, and when he came to her flesh, he trailed his tongue to the nape of her neck.   
“L-Loki...” Hela all but moaned as goose bumps spread over her skin. Her breathing began to deepen as he started massaging various parts of her body.  Hela tangled her non-skeletal hand in his soft hair and Loki ground his hips into hers, eliciting moans from both of them.    
“Use both hands.” He ordered gruffly.  Hela was hundreds of years old, but she had never once felt the warmth of a man... She had learnt to pleasure herself, but it was different with another person...   
“It’s dangerous...” she said while pulling away and moving her skeletal hand further from Loki; but he quickly snatched her thin wrist.  He then lifted her hand to his mouth and gently swirled his tongue around the thin digits.  What most people didn’t understand about her arm and leg was that they still transmitted each touch and sensation, just like her flesh covered limbs; and after years of going untouched by other humans, they were extremely sensitive.  It made her feel everything ten times stronger... Loki removed her fingers and gently guided both hands down his chest, stopping just long enough to undo each button.  He then released her hands and allowed Hela to push his shirt free from his shoulders - - though at first she only used on hand, but Loki quickly corrected her and she used both hands. 

Loki then allowed Hela to search his body freely.  She ran her hands down his strong chest and stomach, but stopped before she passed the threshold of his abdomen.  She then leaned forward to kiss along his collarbone, neck and chest.  One hand slid to his back as the other continued to tease and explore his stomach and side.  Her teeth grazed against his flesh.  Gods... he even tasted good...   
“Hela...” Loki groaned as her body pressed against his.  She pulled away slightly, afraid she had done something wrong.  That was when she saw, and felt, the erect hardness press into her stomach.  A deep blush coloured the young queens cheeks as the full length and girth of her father’s member came into view.  Her mouth fell open slightly and her fingers breezed lightly over the tip.  Loki stifled a moan and lifted her chin so she was looking into his eyes.  “Do not tease...” Without a moment’s hesitation, Hela reached down and took hold of his large member.  Loki sharply bit his lower lip and bucked forward. “Good girl...” His hand moved to the back of his neck and he pressed his lips to Hela’s.

His hand moved between her legs and gently pressed passed her lower lips.  Hela gasped loudly as her muscles constricted.  She had only ever felt the touch of her own hand before, but having now felt the touch of a man, the touch of Loki, she was sure her own hand would never suffice again.  Loki pulled his hand away before he lifted Hela into his arms, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her over to her bed.  He wanted to take things slow... He _tried_ to take things slow... but he couldn’t last anymore.  Her hesitant, uncertain touches, the soft noises that built in her throat every time he touched her... it was all so arousing... Loki quickly tore her white lace panties away – oh how appropriate for their situation, the big bad father deflowering his pure, innocent daughter...  He lined himself up and gently pushed into her.  With the sudden addition of his member within her, Hela suddenly lost the ability to breathe and was left gasping and clawing at the bedsheets.    
“Relax...” Loki huffed as he slowly began to rock back and forth.  The tips of her fingers dug into the tender flesh on his shoulders as he continued to thrust into her.    
“L-Loki!” Hela gasped causing him to groan.  She was so tight... It had been years, no, decades since he had a woman so tight, so _pure_...  His teeth found and began toying with her nipples as he lifted her leg higher on his side, allowing him quicker and easier access to her wet womanhood.

He didn’t even think it was possible, but Hela’s inner walls began tightening, and before either of them knew it, Hela’s orgasm ripped through her.  She moaned loudly, calling her father’s name without hesitation.  Loki desperately tried to pull out, but the throbbing, wet warmth of her womanhood was too enticing to leave, so he spilled his seed deep inside of his daughter.  His body lost all strength and he all but fell onto the bed.    
“You will have to go see a healer...” Loki said breathlessly. Hela shook her head and nuzzled into his neck.   
“No... I’m barren... I won’t fall pregnant...” Hela whispered softly.  Loki huffed softly and tried to pull away, but Hela only pulled him closer. “Stay with me...”   
“Hela,” Loki warned.   
“You promised me one night...  One _entire_ night... please...” Loki sighed and rolled onto the bed beside Hela before he pulled her onto his chest and began twirling her hair between his fingers.  When she was young - - almost six centuries ago - - she would have nightmares and would often sleep with him.  Her body was so tiny that sometimes he forgot she was even there...  But now... Now she was impossible to miss... Now she warmed his body and caused his manhood to throb in wanton need... This wasn’t right... He had deflowered his own daughter... and in turn she had removed one of his few withstanding moral codes... But he was certain she felt less guilt than he did... His stomach churned and he thought he was going to be sick; and yet the cool warmth Hela’s body offered him was pleasant... he almost craved it...  No... No he couldn’t think that, let alone say it... He couldn’t crave Hela like that...

***

Loki had intended to return to Asgard straight away... but word of Sif’s pregnancy reached Niflheim that morning, and suddenly he didn’t feel like returning home...  Every time one of his lovers, or wives, fell pregnant, there was no great feast; there was no celebrating in the streets... There was nothing... But he was sure that Thor’s first boneheaded offspring would know only love, affection and adoration from before it was born.  It made him sick...  His emerald eyes glanced over to Hela as she entered the dining hall.  The only issue was that he had to deal with the repercussion of his night with her... 

Hela sat down opposite him, nervously rubbing her hands together.  She opened her mouth to speak, but she was cut off,   
“No, Hela.” He said, thinking she would ask for another night.   Her brows furrowed.   
“But, I-,”   
“I told you Hela.  One night... You have had it, and that is it...” she clenched her jaw.  She wasn’t going to ask him to do it again... His assumption pissed her off... wait... no... Was it the assumption, or was it knowing she wouldn’t have him again...?   
“Then why’re you still here?  If you hated being with me so much, why do you stay?”   
“I never said I didn’t like it...” Everyone in the room, even the silent Otr gasped softly.  Loki closed his eyes and rubbed his head. “I choose to stay because it is better than the other option...” Hela dropped her gaze from Loki.  She so desperately wanted him to tell her he was lying... that he wanted to stay with her... That he loved her... but she knew that wouldn’t happen...   
“Otr, clear my schedule for today please, and make sure no one bothers me for the rest of the day...” she said before leaving the room.  Loki stood to chase after her, but Otr quickly shook his head and gestured for him to sit down.   
“She is going to the cellars...  She needs time to unwind...”   
“She intends to drink?” he asked.  She was truly so like him... In his youth, he would drink until the pain went away... or until he was too plastered to care...   
“She doesn’t do it very often... She adopted a love for wine and spirits a century or so ago, at first it was hard drinking almost every day... It laid waste to her body and almost off balanced all nine realms...”   
“Then why now?”   
“Because she’s hurting too much...  I slowly managed to ween her off of the alcohol, but when she cannot cope, she falls back into its embrace...” Loki sighed heavily. Maybe returning to Asgard would be best for her... “Do not leave without saying goodbye...” Otr whispered as he laid out breakfast for Loki.   
“Why?” he asked.   
“Because then she will never come back...” he murmured.

***

Loki stayed in Niflheim, regardless of what his instincts told him to do... Most of the day had passed, and no one had seen Hela.  He had tried to look for her, even after warning from Otr to leave her, but couldn’t seem to navigate the halls as easily as he once could. Night fell on Niflheim - - though it looked pretty much the same as day time - - and Hela finally emerged from the dark depths of the palace.  Loki glanced up from his book. She stumbled into the large drawing room carrying half empty bottles,   
“Go to bed Hela.” He said, not yet willing to deal with her.   
“Aaaaw, c’mon! Drink with your daughter!” Hela slurred as she stumbled forward, nearly managing to trip several times.   
“Hela, stop.  You’re drunk.” The drunken queen snorted,   
“Yeah, that’s the point!” She held the half empty bottle forward and shook it. “C’mon...” she said with a pout.  Loki sighed and took the bottle from her before taking a small mouthful of the amber liquid.  He cringed slightly as the alcohol burned his throat.    
“By the Norns this is strong...” Loki said before taking another swig from the bottle.   
“Yeah-,” Hela hiccupped, “I think most of the stuff is older than me.”  She said, examining one of the bottles closely.   
“I’m not going to get drunk with you Hela.” Loki warned.  Hela smirked as he took his fifth sip from the bottle.   
“It’ll hit you hard if you’re not careful...” she sang before taking a swig from her own bottle.  Loki rolled his eyes and took another sip, ignoring Hela’s warning. His intention was to drink a little until the alcohol finally overwhelmed Hela and she fell asleep... well... that didn’t exactly happen...

Almost three hours later, and four more trips to the cellar, Loki and Hela were completely plastered.  They both stumbled back to the secluded dining room near the back of the palace, giggling manically after slipping passed the guards and maids without behind seen.  Loki fell back into the seat, his breath slightly ragged, and a large smile on his face.   
“My darling, I don’t think I’ve had such fun in _years_.” He said.  Hela giggled and stumbled forwards, leaning on the table for support.  Loki opened his mouth again to talk, but a maid quickly scurried passed the door.    
“Daddy... Shhh...” she reached forward and placed three fingers over his lips, though in her drunken state, they slid off almost straight away.   
“Hela...” Loki slurred while trying to stand.  Leaning over him like this, and having the alcohol remove her inhibitions, she felt her body urge forwards.   
“No.” quickly the young queen pushed him back on the seat and straddled his lap.  Hela wrapped her arms around his neck and gingerly brushed her lips against his. “One more night...” this time their kiss lasted for more than a moment. “Give me one more night...” Loki moaned in the kiss as Hela rolled her hips forward. His hands moved to her corset and tore it open.    
“One more night...” he said while roughly beginning to knead her breasts and roam her body. Loki hiked up her skirt and tore away her undergarments before bucking up and entering her.

Hela moaned and her nails dug into his skin. His arms wrapped tightly around her hips, and held her still so he could thrust deeper and harder into her. Hela’s hands moved to his cheeks and tilted his head up, giving her an opportunity to kiss him deeply.  He moaned in the kiss, and a needy growl rumbled in his chest.  This only egged Hela on, forcing her hips against his harder and faster.  His thumb fumbled down to flick her clit over and over again, sending wave upon wave of pleasure through her until Hela finally shuddered in her orgasm, forcing Loki over the edge as well.  He fell back against the chair, breathing deeply.  Hela leaned forwards to rest her head on his shoulder,   
“Once more...” Hela breathed softly as she rolled her hips forwards one last time on his slowly softening member.   
“I cannot,” Loki chuckled while gesturing to his now completely soft manhood as it slipped from Hela’s core. “I am spent Hela... I am not a young man... I’m old.” Hela laughed and kissed his skin.   
“No you’re not...” she said while nuzzling into his neck.   
“I am...”   
“I will prove you’re not by the end of this night...” she said while leading him towards her bedroom.  Loki grabbed a few of the bottles from the table just before Hela managed to pull him away, and took a swig of the sweet liquor before offering it to her.

***

Drunken sex was far messier than Hela had anticipated... By the morning her sheets were torn, her wooden bed base cracked and broken in several places and smashed bottles and glasses spread across the room.  Hela’s head was throbbing in a way she hadn’t felt for years, and the pulsating emptiness between her legs only served as an irritant... Everything in her body seemed to hurt, but the closer she snuggled to the warm being beside her the more comfortable she seemed to become.  Her eyes cracked open for a moment longer and glanced towards the windows.  It was just passed lunch time – though that was only a guess, the sky in Niflheim was always dark – so Hela decided she could nap for a little while longer.

Loki was the next to wake, many hours after Hela had returned to sleep of course.  He groaned and rubbed his still closed eyes.  Never again would he drink so much... Never again!  His grumbles apparently awoke... who was it...? Valera...? His hand shifted down the body beside him.  No.  This person was too small... Too frail... His eyes snapped open, and moved to the beautifully pale, raven haired girl beside him... No... No, not again. 

In a moment of rage – more at himself than at Hela – Loki threw Hela from her own bed onto the cold, hard and glass covered floor.  The sharp shards entered her supple flesh without any resistance, and spilled her crimson blood across the floor.   
“What have you done?!” Loki snarled while jumping from the bed.  Glass entered his feet just as easily as it did Hela’s side and back, but unlike her, he didn’t cry out, or even seem to notice.  “I granted you one night, Hela! I gave you what you so desperately wanted, and you took advantage of it! Of-...” Loki paused.  What did she take advantage of...? He was a grown man, physically and mentally strong enough to ward her off; they were both drunk – her more so than him – she was just as much of a victim as he was...  So what did she take advantage of...?   
“I took advantage of you? Or did I take advantage of your desire for me?” Loki’s eyes refocused instantly.   
“I will not return... You will not see me ever again...” that caused all fight to exit her mind.   
“F-Father?”   
“Do not call me that.” Loki said through gritted teeth. “Do not act innocent... I know you are no longer innocent... I know you are sullied... because I was the one who did it.” He turned to gather his scraps of clothes and moved to the door.   
“You intend to leave me like them?”   
“You’re not a little girl anymore Hela...  You don’t need me anymore...  Your sick mind just desires something that will never happen again.” Tears rolled freely down her cheeks as he closed the door.   
“I do need you... I’ve always needed you...”  She lay back down, causing more glass to cut deep into her flesh and head.  But she didn’t care... The pain was nothing compared to the aching in her chest...

Otr found Hela nearly two hours later, weak, barely breathing and lying in a growing pool of her own blood.  It took three full days and nights to return her to a decent state, but she was far from healed; and only the Norns knew what kind of condition her mind was in... Otr tried to recall Loki to the palace when Hela began showing signs of waking up, but every messenger returned to Niflheim unanswered...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow this took way longer than I thought it would... XD Hope you like it~ Please tell me what you think!


	3. Coming to Grips...

Loki x Hela – Unrequited Ch3

Loki kept his ‘promise’ and stayed away from Niflheim; no matter how many messages Otr sent, no matter how much his former servant would plead for him to return, no matter how much it hurt to abandon his daughter... The day he first returned home, it was almost like his family knew what had happened... They didn’t ask what had happened; they didn’t ask how Hela was, nor did they ask why he refused to answer the messages from Niflheim... However, after nearly a year, one of Otr’s notes caught his eye.

_‘Loki,_  
I do completely understand why you have chosen to stay away, and I will understand if you continue to do so, but please, if not for Hela, then for me, please return one last time and then make your final decision;  **please**.  
– Otr ’

Loki sighed heavily and scrunched the note into a ball before throwing it onto the remaining embers in the fireplace, the edges of the paper catching on the heat. Why did he continue to do this? Did his constant refusal to respond not tell Otr what he had decided? Why did the servant continue to push? Why did he refuse to give up?!  
“Loki...” Frigga called from the door.  
“What?” Loki called before he downed another mouthful of the strong liqueur.  He had chosen to stay away from wine since that night, instead opting for a strong liqueur.  He had also taken to falling into a depression when he drank, the liqueur reminding him of _that_ night, the pain from the precise cuts along his arm mimicking the pain in his chest, before he finally fell unconscious.  Luckily no one had caught him during the downward spirals.  He was sure Frigga knew, but had thus far remained silent.  
“You need to go see her.” Her voice was clean, concise and completely opposite to how he both felt and looked.  His room was dark, the bed sheets were strewn across the floor, and the windows closed, shutting in the dank, musky scent.  
“No, I really don’t.”  
“Yes. You do.” He raised a brow at the woman. Why was she pushing him to go see Hela after all this time?  
“What have you seen?” he asked, almost cautiously.  She sighed softly,  
“I saw it years ago, Loki... Odin tried to prevent it by sending her away... but it only seemed to bring it on faster...”  
“What have you seen?” She kissed his forehead.  
“Go see Hela...”  
“Tell me what you have seen.” He growled slightly.  
“I saw you and Hela… I saw her desires… I saw that you gave in to her, and gave her what she desired…” he wanted her to stop.  By the Gods he wanted her to stop… but she didn’t… “I saw that even though you knew it was wrong and pushed her away afterwards, that you desired it too…” He held his head in his hand; his hair covering his eyes as tears slowly ran down his cheeks.  
“Why didn’t you warn me? Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked.  
“You would not have believed me… You would not have believed that your daughter would come to desire you in such a way… or that you would come to need her in the same capacity…” she said. “You have tried to hide it by taking Valera as a permanent lover… but you still desire her, don’t you?” she asked.  Loki remembered back, one of the many nights he was fucking Valera, his mind began to drift, imagining Valera’s skin softer and paler, her body slightly smaller, and her entrance tighter and less claimed than what it was.  It wasn’t until he had climaxed that he realised he was imagining Hela… “Loki.” Frigga said, bringing him back into the real world.  
“It is so wrong… I am wrong… _She_ is wrong…” he whispered.  
“Loki-,”  
“You disagree with me?” his eyes snapped up to her. “You think that what has happened is fine?” he asked.  
“No… but-,”  
“But _nothing_ -,”  
“Don’t use that tone with me,” the queen warned.  Loki sighed softly,  
“What would you have me do then?” he asked.  
“Go see your daughter.” She said. Loki opened his mouth to protest, but a stern glance from Frigga stopped him.  
“Very well…”

***

Loki walked into the great hall of Niflheim.  He chose not to send word beforehand, fearing it would only make things all the more tense... or awkward… or both... He sighed as he continued through the halls.  There were no servants, not guards, no Otr, and no Hela… Where was everyone?  He turned and started down the west wing, heading towards the bedrooms.  The door to his usual room as open slightly, just enough for golden beams of light to stream into the halls.  His brows furrowed and he poked his head in, expecting to find the usual, his bed, a dresser or two, and drawn curtains allowing the night sky of Niflheim to filter into the room.  However, what he found was more than shocking. 

In place of his old room sat a baby’s nursery. His brows furrowed and he entered.  The curtains were closed, and a small golden yellow fire sat in the fireplace, both lighting the room and keeping it warm. The bed was replaced with a small, white crib, and a large rocking chair was next to it.  He stepped forwards and peered into the crib.  A small baby boy lay asleep amongst the covers and stuffed animals. Loki reached into the crib and brushed back the wisps of raven black hair. Was the baby his...?  He seemed to be the right age... but... no... Hela was barren.  The healers told him so after she was born.   She was half dead, and thus couldn’t bare offspring... It was a fact everyone in their family had come to deal with... So how? How could there be a child here?  
“F-Father...” He quickly turned, Hela stood in the doorway, her mouth agape and eyes wide in fear. “D-Don’t... Don’t hurt him...  Please...”  
“He is our son?” he asked cautiously. She nodded. “Why did you hide him from me?”  
“I didn’t hide him... Otr asked you to return, but you wouldn’t... I ordered him to stop sending messages months’ ago.”  
“He did not mention a child... If he had, I would have returned.” Hela silenced the need to roll her eyes. Of course... He would return for anyone except for her... Quickly she stepped forward and reached into the crib, set on taking her son away, but Loki grabbed her wrists before she could reach him. Their eyes met, and immediately water began to fill her eyes.  
“Why are you back then? If Otr did not tell you… why are you back?”  
“You can’t do this alone, believe me, I’ve tried...”  
“Answer my question!”  
“Hela!” he growled, shaking her slightly.  She whimpered softly and feebly tried to hide her tears.  
“I’ve been doing fine.” She said shakily.  
“Is that why you have bags under your eyes? Is that why you look like you haven’t eaten in days?”  
“You left me...  What else was I supposed to do?”  
“Call me... Ask me for help!” Loki raised his voice, causing the baby to shift slightly, immediately he quietened back down. “Hela... I won’t _let_ you do this alone...” he glanced towards the sleeping baby.  “Let me hold my grandson... let me help you...”  
“Why? Why do you want to help me now?”  
“Because I love both of you.”  Hela closed her eyes and tried to pull away, but instead Loki pulled her into a hug. “I love you Hela...” He said, forcing more tears to fall from her eyes.  
“I’m so tired…” she said, her voice small and barely audible. Loki gently stroked her hair.  
“Let me help you…” The strength had drained out of her body, and she could no longer muster the hurt and anger to continue fighting against him,  
“Fine…” she mumbled, resting a little more of her weight on Loki.  He patted her hair, and out of the corner of his eye noticed Otr standing in the doorway, smiling slightly.

***

Loki took the baby, Fenrir, for a few days, allowing Hela to rest and get back to normal.  The child took a while to warm up to his father, and of course the boy had to come to grips with the idea that his mother wasn’t with him, but once he did, he was happily giggling and squeaking throughout most of the day. Even when Hela returned, the boy wanted to still spend time with Loki. It made Hela happy to know Fenrir would have a father figure in his life... but still slightly saddened her to know he would never know Loki was his father...  
“You look troubled.” Loki said, drawing Hela away from the reports in front of her - - though she wasn’t actually reading them. “You have been sleeping, right?” he asked.  
“Yes.” She said. “I was just thinking.” She replied. Loki hummed softly, though he wasn’t quite sure what to make of what she had said. However, before he could quiz her further, a servant entered, carrying a very grumpy Fenrir.  
“He just woke up Milady.” She said.  Hela nodded as she took the baby from the servant, pulled down one side of her dress, and began feeding the boy. Loki was forced to tear his eyes away from her breast - - though he had to be reminded of that fact by Otr, who nudged the prince as he placed the plate full of food in front of him.  Damn it… why was he like this?!  
“How long are you going to stay?” Hela asked softly, almost scared of hearing the answer.  
“I will spend two months here, two months on Asgard - - once you can manage him on your own of course.  After that I will come back a few times every year.” He said. Hela nodded.  
“What will we tell him? About us…”  
“Nothing.”  
“Isn’t that a bit hypocritical coming from you?”  
“He will be better knowing me only as his grandfather.  It isn’t a lie... but it isn’t the whole truth...”   
“Father...”  
“It will destroy him... If he knew his true parentage... It would bring shame to everything he does... I allowed Odin to take you away and manipulate every part of your life... but I will not allow him to step into his life, and have him grow up as a pawn of that man...”  
“I don’t feel right about it...”  
“You must trust me...” She sighed softly.  
“Will we ever…” she clenched her jaw, uncertain if she should continue.  
“No, Hela.  I don’t intend to fuck you ever again.” Loki snapped.  
“It would allow you to stay here, instead of going back to that whore of yours.” She said bitterly.  
“Excuse me?”  
“That’s why you go back to Asgard, isn’t it?  To keep face, and to fuck her.”  
“Hela.” He warned. Her lower lip trembled slightly,  
“Just forget it then…” she whispered, placing Fenrir into a small rocker. Again Loki’s eyes moved to Hela’s bare breast. “The least you can do is stop staring.” She growled, pulling the fabric over the soft mound once more. “At least then I won’t think you’re interested…” she said, rocking the baby softly with one hand.  
“I’m not.” He said.  
“Then stop staring at my tits.” She snapped. Loki clenched his jaw,  
“Then stop putting them on display.” He snarled.  She huffed. There was still tension… both out of regular frustration, and sexual… “Hela…” he started, but stopped himself.  
“What?” She asked, refusing to meet his gaze.  He glanced around; thank the Gods the servants had gone off to do something else.  
“Once a fortnight, you may stay with me.” Hela’s ears perked up and her eyes turned to Loki,  
“What?”  
“I will not fuck you… the last thing we need is more children…” he mumbled the last part.  
“What would we do then?” she asked.  
“Anything… as long as it does not include my dick in your cunt.” He said. A pale hue of pink coloured her cheeks, and she couldn’t deny the warmth between her legs.   
“Okay…” she said. Loki nodded.

***

A fortnight passed and Loki was nervous as the first night Hela was due to come to him finally arrived… He had managed to put it off for the first two weeks, claiming she needed more time to rest and relax, but he couldn’t put it off any more… Why had he suggested such a thing?! Every time she made that face, that disappointedly sad face, he immediately caved. He gave her everything! How could she do this to him?! There was a soft, uncertain knock at his door and Hela popped her head in.  
“Can I come in?” He glanced to her from his large armchair.  She entered and closed the door. He took a breath to calm himself.  She slowly closed the distance between the two of them.  She moved with grace, the slight train of her emerald green nightgown flowing behind her as she walked.  Loki’s eyes moved over her body.  Her touch and taste still lingered in his mind - - as much as he wished it away...  She came to stop in front of him. He reached forward and gently stroked her hand, her fingers entangling with his.  Her skin was so soft, so supple... He took a deep breath before sighing.  Hela reached forwards with her gloved hand and gently ran her thumb along his cheek.  With those simple touches, they both could feel what would happen... Every time he touched her so lovingly he could feel it, and every time she reciprocated, he knew for sure what would happen...

***

He truly wished he could have brushed her off... He wished he didn’t have to look in the mirror and admit he had allowed her into his bed again and again... but he couldn’t... Though he never claimed her womanhood with his member again; he had certainly made her climax more than once - - and she had done the same for him.  Loki felt dirty.  The thought that he had been the only man to bed Hela both turned him on and disgusted him; and what was worse was that he only seemed to desire her more...  Every fortnight Hela would go to Loki, for stress relief, for affection, for _love_ ; and every fortnight Loki would welcome her with open arms, and then promptly try forget what happened the next morning.  They had to.  They had to so they could maintain their sanity, and protect Fenrir from their acts; because as he started to grow, he would surely notice his mother and grandfather fucking like animals.  Well… that was Hela and Loki’s fear at least… Another outside force they had to ward off were the rumours that were spreading.  A daughter too close to her father and locked up in a castle nearly completely alone; and then there was Fenrir, a child without a father...  To fend off the rumours on Asgard, Loki proposed to Valera - - though he made sure to break that to Hela softly - - and every once and a while he would even invite Valera to Niflheim, much to the irritation of Hela, though that didn’t stop her from fucking her father, in fact it only made her want to make him moan louder, almost wanting the two of them to get caught.   However, as Fenrir began to grow older and older, Loki’s presence on Niflheim was needed less and less. He began to spend more time in Asgard, and covered his desire for Hela with constant sex with Valera.  Eventually Loki reached a stage where he was finally able deny Hela’s advances completely.  It upset her, but she came to realise that the possibility of Fenrir walking in on his mother fucking his grandfather was a bad thing, and she begrudgingly accepted the change...

***

“Mother! Mother!” Fenrir called as he sprinted passed the guards and servants, two maids followed behind him, trying in vain to capture the little prince.  “Is it true? Is it true?!” he called as he ran into the throne room.  Hela and Loki stood in the room, servants bustling around them, however that didn’t stop the young prince from running forward and jumping into Loki’s arms, “Grandfather!” he yelled happily.  
“My boy, how have you been?” he asked while lifting the boy up.  
“Good! Mother has been teaching me magic!” he happily announced.  
“Oh? Is that so?” he asked with a smile. “Will you show me what you’ve learnt?” he asked. The boy nodded and squirmed out of Loki’s arms before he started running towards the training room.   
“I swear if you show him any prank magic, you will have hell to pay.” Hela warned.  
“That is a very bad pun.” Loki said with a smirk.  The young queen rolled her eyes,  
“My point still stands.” She warned.  
“Point taken.” He said.  
“Grandfather!!” Fenrir called impatiently as he made his way back over to Loki and began pulling him along.  
“Okay, okay.” He said, following beside the boy, the two disappearing around the corner a moment later.  Loki only spent time on Niflheim once or twice a year, and because of that - - as well as Fenrir’s need for attention - - Hela found that their relationship began to stabilize and become more of a traditional father/daughter relationship. There were still awkward moments between them, and the desire never completely disappeared, but it was far more manageable.

Loki spent almost two weeks in Niflheim - - most of the time teaching Fenrir prank magic, something Hela was less than pleased about - - however as the time began to pass faster and faster, and Loki looked as though he wouldn’t be leaving any time soon, Hela began to become more and more suspicious.  Finally she plucked up the courage to confront her father about _why_ he was there.  She knocked on his door before opening it and stepping into the room.  He had just changed for bed, half dressed in his pyjamas and hair still damp.  
“What can I do for you?” He asked,  
“I want to know why you’re here...” she said.  Loki raised a brow,  
“Am I not allowed to come and visit my daughter and grandson?” he asked.  
“You are, but usually you do not stay for this amount of time...” she retorted,  
“Ah... well...” he started, nervousness colouring his tone. “About that...”  
“About what...?”  Loki cleared his throat.  
“I have come to take Fenrir back to Asgard.” Hela wasn’t sure what to say... she initially thought it was a joke... but the seriousness on Loki’s face made her realise it wasn’t...  
“Wh... What do you mean...?” she asked.  
“Hela, it is what’s best for him.”  
“You want to talk about what’s best for him?!” she yelled a little louder than she intended.  
“Hela-.”  
“How about having a father that is _actually_ his father?! How about letting me tell him who you are instead of lying about it and telling him his father is off in Valhalla?!” she yelled again.  Little did Hela – or Loki – know; the argument had woken the small prince. 

Fenrir peeked through the crack in the door.  He was right.  The voices he heard had come from his mother and grandfather.  
“As long as I live, I will see to it that he is not told. Do you understand me?!” Loki growled, tightly snagging Hela’s arm and pulling her back slightly.  The force from Loki’s tug made her fall onto the bed with a small yelp.  Her soft sobs soon filled the room.  That scared Fenrir.  He had never seen his mother cry... nor had he seen his grandfather violent or so angry before... The boy backed away slowly from the door before quickly turning and running to his room.  
“You said Odin wouldn’t control him...” Hela said, tears filling her eyes as she sat up. “But you’re taking him away from me...” She said while standing, albeit shakily.  Loki gently wrapped his arms around her,  
“I am doing it so he has a chance at a normal life... Keeping him here... locking him away... it only makes the rumours worse...”  
“But...” She said; her voice shaky.  
“Hela.” He said, lifting her gaze to meet his own. “It is what is best for everyone...” he said.  
“Taking my son away from me is what’s best?” she asked.  
“Allowing _our_ son to have an opportunity to thrive outside of this place is what’s best.” Hela sighed softly and sniffled slightly.  Loki gently ran his fingers through her hair.  
“I will ensure you see him regularly...”  
“Where will he stay?”  
“In the palace, with the family members he doesn’t know he has...” She thought it over for a moment,  
“Will you be able to shield him from Odin?”  
“I will do my best.  Odin is stubborn-,”  
“Like you.” Hela added with a small smirk, earning a roll of the eyes from her father,  
“and will not give up without a fight.” He finished.  Hela’s entire world felt like it was crumbling...  
“What am I meant to do...?” she asked, thinking it was in her mind, but she had actually said it. Loki tucked her hair behind her ear.  
“Let yourself find love... find someone to share your life with.” Loki answered.  Hela deadpanned.  Sure.  Every man on Asgard dreamed of the queen of the dead coming and choosing them. Or better yet, she could date a corpse! Fucking idiot...  
“When will you leave...?” she asked, ignoring his statement.  
“At the end of the month...” tears once again began to fill Hela’s eyes.  Loki gently stroked her cheek. “It will be alright...”he said, gently pulling her into an embrace. “It will be alright...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh guys I'm sorry this took so long!!! QAQ Please don't hate me... I hope you like this chapter~ It's been like 3/4 done for MONTHS. But between school and other things, I didn't get a chance to finish it >.>
> 
> I'm sorry it jumps around a little... Please tell me what you think about this chapter!!! ^^


	4. Years Pass in the Blink of an Eye

Loki x Hela – Unrequited Ch4

The month was nearly up… Hela couldn’t stand it. Every time she saw her son she was almost reduced to tears. This was it. Her last chance to actually mother her son before he was taken from her… She hadn’t yet found the courage to tell him what was going to happen … She was a shameful excuse for a parent.   
“Hela.” Loki’s voice called.   
“She will be sent to work in the farms.” She said dully, almost forgetting about the young dead woman standing at her feet. “Should anything else come up as missing, you will be _severely_ punished.” Her voice was low and warning, clearly surprising the young woman.   
“Please, I-,”  
“You stole from the palace.” Hela snapped. “Continue to talk back and I may just reconsider your punishment and send you to the pits instead.” This threat visibly scared the girl, which was a normal reaction. No one liked the prospect of being thrown into a deep pit with hundreds of thousands of other living dead, no food, no water, no sanity, nothing. “Take her away.” Hela said with a wave of her skeletal hand. The guards dragged the young woman away, the other servants returning to their normal duties.   
“You do not think that was a little harsh?” Loki asked.   
“Are you telling me how to run my realm?” Hela asked, glancing over to him.   
“I think you’re being a little brash. She stole some food, nothing major…”  
“She still stole-,”  
“You’re upset. You’re nervous about Fenrir leaving, and you’re for whatever reason mad with me.” She rolled her eyes and stood up.   
“I’m not mad.” She lied. She was so angry. Her son was being taken form her. Her reason for strength was being taken from her. Loki’s only reason to visit her was being taken from her. Loki snagged her arm and held her still as she tried to walk away.   
“Listen to me.” He said harshly, turning her around.   
“You wont come and see me anymore if he is not here…” She said suddenly.   
“ _That_ is what you’re worried about?” Loki sounded almost outraged…   
“Without him… Without you… I’ll be alone… Otr is moving on to Valhalla soon… I will have _no one_ …” Loki sighed and gently embraced her.   
“I will always be there for you… whenever you need me.” He said softly.   
“Mommy…?” a small voice said. Hela and Loki both stiffened and turned to the voice. Fenrir… How much had he seen? What had he heard…? “Why are you crying? Why do I have to go away?” he asked. Hela’s heart fell. She wanted to be the one to tell him… She may have been avoiding it until the last minute, but she still wanted to be the one to tell him. She didn’t want him to find out some other way, least of all like this…

She gently pulled herself free from Loki and bent down, holding her arms open for the boy.   
“Come here… we have some things to talk about…” He looked terrified, and quickly scampered up the stairs the throne sat upon and into her arms. She picked him up - - with a little bit of difficulty due to his growing weight. “Do you remember the stories your grandfather has told you? About a golden palace in another land?”   
“Asgard?” he asked. Hela nodded.   
“Well, you see… The king of that land has invited you to stay there with your grandfather…” Fenrir’s bright green eyes widened and a smile spread over his lips.   
“We’re going to Asgard?!” he exclaimed happily, bouncing slightly in her arms. Hela looked to Loki, pain in her eyes. She couldn’t bring herself to say it…   
“You and I are…” Loki said what Hela couldn’t. “Your mother has to remain here.” The young boy looked conflicted.   
“But… Why cant mother come?” he asked, turning to Loki.   
“Because she is queen of this realm. She cannot leave it unattended.” Loki gently stroked the boy’s thick hair. Fenrir wrapped his arms tightly around Hela and rested his little head on her chest.   
“I don’t wanna…” he mumbled defiantly. Hela could feel the sobs building in his chest.   
“Shhh…” she cooed while softly rubbing his back. “It will be okay…”

***

Hela couldn’t sleep… They were due to leave tomorrow morning… Every maternal instinct in her told her to gather her son and run away… but she was sure that even if she did, Odin would find a way to track her down and rip her son away. This was better… Fenrir was reluctantly at peace with the idea of leaving. She just had to cope with it. She just had to stay strong for another day, then she could fall to pieces and close off her heart. Just a few more hours…

When the morning moon finally rose, Hela still hadn’t had any sleep. She was just lying in her bed, staring out the window without so much as a thought in her head. She was transfixed with the soft glow of distant stars; trying not to let her mind to wander to the fact she was about to lose her son and her father… The boy she loved irrevocably, and the only man she could ever think of giving herself to… She was losing them both… The bed suddenly shifted, sinking slightly behind her. Someone was on the bed with her. Considering there wasn’t the usual bouncing motion, she was able to guess it wasn’t Fenrir. Loki maybe? She glanced over her shoulder. It was indeed her father. A sob finally left her throat and she quickly reached around to latch onto him. He wrapped his arms soothingly around her, gently stroking her silky hair. How many years had she longed to have him in bed with her again? Too many… Now that he had finally done it again, she was about to lose him; possibly forever…   
“He will always love you. I will ensure it.” He said.   
“Will _you_?” He sighed softly,   
“Yes, Hela… I have, and will always love you…” She closed her eyes and tightened her hold on him.   
“Do you love her more…?” she asked. He knew whom she meant immediately. Valera. His feelings and relationship with Valera had been strained since Fenrir’s birth. He had a sneaking suspicion that she thought Fenrir was his… but she never said anything… He did love her… But did he love her more than his daughter? Did he love Valera more than the mother of his child? No… No he didn’t, but he couldn’t let Hela know that…   
“I love you Hela. That is all that matters.” He said. She remained silent and nodded.

They lay there, tangled together in each others embrace until Otr came to retrieve them. Even though Hela was almost completely naked, Otr didn’t nag at her… Though Loki’s hands roamed her body to calm her, there was no lecture… There was no scolding from the old man, nor a disapproving look… he understood, just as they did, that this would be their last meeting for years, probably until Fenrir was fully grown… Even knowing this, Hela somehow managed to say goodbye without bursting into too many tears. She was able to let go of her son, and she was able to let go of Loki. They walked through the portal to the other world without so much as a glance over their shoulders. It was for the best… Letting them go… It was for the best…

***

Many years later.

Fenrir settled into life on Asgard without too many bumps. He came to adore his uncle Thor, much to the irritation of Loki, and loved running around in the sun - - something he had never done before. Even though Odin had promised to allow Hela to visit, or allow them to visit her, their communication was extremely limited. It did allow Loki to reform and strengthen his relationship with Valera… but that did not make it right… Keeping Hela from her son was not right… but there was nothing Loki could do… Odin threatened to tell the boy the truth if Loki did not leave Hela alone… It pained him, and at the beginning made it difficult to deal with Fenrir. However the years passed and visiting Hela became a distant thought in Fenrir’s mind, mainly due to the time needed to study. Initially he was tutored within the confines of the palace, but after some pushing from Loki, he was allowed to attend normal school… that was when the issues began. Having not interacted with a lot of children in his short life, Fenrir was a little more than socially awkward, preferring his own company or the company of adults. This just gave the children ammunition to hurt him with. They called him names, made fun of him, and eventually one day resorted to physical violence.

The young man, now in the midst of teen hood, was walking back to the palace from the halls of the school. He had managed to finish his studies and training early, and was looking forward to lunch - - his appetite was nearly unquenchable, he was almost constantly eating, which was reflected in his size. No, he wasn’t fat or even nearly stocky; in fact, he had almost the same type of frame as Thor had at his age, tall and muscular. He did however have hints of Loki and Hela, their eyes, hair and skin tone; and although he was definitely muscular he still looked a little lanky, a side effect of being the son of a small, almost runt-like frost giant… Because of this, there were many pure Asgardian boys who were slightly larger and sturdier than he was, one of them being the son of Odin’s Advisor, his name Svarthen, and that who was waiting for Fenrir as he rounded the corner.

The raven-haired boy was knocked down almost as soon as he rounded the corner. He grit his teeth and looked up, rubbing his head. A large, white haired boy was standing above Fenrir, his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. Svarthen.   
“Look, mama’s boy finally crawled out of class.” He said, a group of boys and a few girls laughing at his stupid remark. Fenrir sighed irritably,   
“What do you want?” he snarled. Of late the young prince had been more irritable and less patient. Everyone put it down to being a teenager… but Fenrir didn’t believe it… He didn’t know anyone who thirsted to tear out a classmate’s throat… There was something wrong with him, and he knew it…  
“Nothing. I just wanted to ensure the teachers little dog made it home safely.” Again the posse snickered. Fenrir had been nicknamed that for his intelligence and readiness to learn from the teacher; something Svarthen wasn’t able to do. He had inherited Loki’s keen intellect as well as fighting power from his Jotun blood; Svarthen had only brute strength to his advantage.   
“I’m fine, _thankyou_.” Fenrir growled while standing and trying to walk around Svarthen. He wasn’t quite able to get around him, and was knocked back again, this time by a swift punch to the face.   
“Your mother is a freaky whore and you’re a bastard.” Svarthen growled with a smirk. They always resorted to insulting his mother when insulting him didn’t achieve the response they wanted.   
“Shut your mouth.” the prince snarled. There it was again… the animalistic feeling… The group, Svarthen included, flinched backwards, shocked by the golden, wolf-like eyes, replacing Fenrir’s usual green orbs. They backed away further when a low growl rumbled in his chest, before finally scurrying away as fast as they could. He had to get back to the palace… Close himself in his room and not open the door until it passed…

Fenrir sprinted towards the palace, ignoring the strange looks he received from everyone, guards and servants included. He even ignored Loki, who was on a walk with Valera, when he called for the young man. Loki was able to keep up with the boy, chasing him all the way to his room, sensing there was something desperately wrong. He knocked loudly on the door,   
“Fenrir, tell me what is wrong. “ He said sternly. He knew all about the teasing; Loki himself had had to deal with that in his youth, but he had never seen a single bruise or cut on him after an altercation, well, until now. Fenrir’s face was bright red and swelling. Someone had hit him, and whoever it was would have to deal with Loki now.   
“Nothing.” He sounded like he was in an immense amount of pain…   
“Let me in.” Loki said, jiggling the handle of the door. It was locked, so he instead teleported into the boys room.

What he saw shocked him so much he lost the ability to move and think. Fenrir, his son, was crawling along the marble floor of his bedroom; black fur sprouting from various parts of his body and knife-like claws protruding from his fingers and toes. He was changing… His four-poster bed had been clawed at and was half falling down, his belongings strewn across the floor, and the curtains torn from their hooks. The boy turned to his father, his glowing golden eyes filled with malice and a thirst for blood. In a single motion, Fenrir lunged forwards and finished his transformation into a large, black wolf. Loki just managed to duck, sending Fenrir crashing through the heavy oak door. He was trying to kill him… His own son was trying to kill him…

Loki could barely manage to contain Fenrir, even with the aid of magic. He was forced to trap him in the dungeons, terrified that he was permanently stuck in that form. By the time Odin had made the decision to investigate his great-grandson’s condition himself, the boy had returned to normal, and was sleeping on the cold, mildew covered stone of the dungeons. According to the healers, Fenrir’s body had finally reached a state where it was mature enough to handle his full powers, and with that maturity brought the curse of Hela and Loki’s union. It wasn’t a literal curse, nor had the healers called it that… but it was certainly how Loki saw it… Every full moon Fenrir was reduced to a mindless beast because of the parentage he had, uncontrollable and violent beyond reason. He had to be caged the dawn of the day the full moon was due, and released the following dusk once the waning moon had risen. That was how long the power remained within his body, warping his mind from the mild mannered and slightly mischievous young man into the wild animal. During that time, Loki would stay with him. He would sit with his son and attempt to calm the beast he became… Some nights it worked, others it didn’t…

Loki mentioned it in the weekly letters he wrote to Hela… but he was certain she wouldn’t receive it for months, or hear back from her in double that time… Odin filtered through the letters Loki sent and slowed their delivery time. Regardless of the method he used to send them, Odin would always find them… He went looking through the king’s office months ago, and found letters Loki had written months in the past… There was nothing he could do… He couldn’t reach out to her… he couldn’t help their son… He couldn’t do anything to protect his children from Odin…

Fenrir, even with the monthly shape changing, was able to top his classes and enter the most elite academy - - though he probably would have ended up there due to his royal blood anyway. He worked extremely hard and managed to stay within the top five precent of the class. Svarthen detested him for this, but Fenrir paid such people little mind, in fact, he had chosen to almost completely disregard personal relationships other than the absolutely necessary. He didn’t mind it. He had a few people he was close to, but not completely attached to. It was comfortable. One thing, however, nagged at him, and it was his inability to contact his mother. There were times Loki was able to secretly open a communication portal and speak with her, but Fenrir was never there when he did, after a while he decided Loki didn’t open portals, he was just told he did to calm him down between the time it took his mother to respond to their letters. He asked his great-grandfather time and time again if he could return home for a visit, even when Odin pretended to consider the possibility of it, his teachers would miraculously come up with extra work for him to do… They were keeping him from his mother, and it irritated him so much… But now Odin would have no choice but to invite her to Asgard. It was his graduation ceremony, and now the Allfather would have no reason to keep Hela away…

***

During this time, Hela had settled into a comfortable but unremarkable and uninteresting rut. She threw herself wholeheartedly into her job as queen of Nifleheim, She received bulk letters from Loki every two months, chronicling what had happened in each week, usually involving how Fenrir was, how he himself was, and other general pleasantries, as well as a letter from Fenrir. She liked them, and kept every single one of them. And, though she could tell Odin would never let her go see Fenrir, it gave her something to hold onto. Something to remind her that she was loved and that she would have her son back…

The months slowly turned to decades and decades to centuries, and Hela had barely even realised it, until Odin sent for her. He sent for her so she could be there when her son graduated from the academy and entered the Asgardian army… Hela’s heart both swelled with pride and sunk into her stomach. He wanted to become apart of the Asgardian army… He would fight for them… He would never return home…

***

Hela arrived in the early afternoon, a small guard came with her, but she dismissed them back to Nifleheim once she entered the palace. She was given a room much smaller than the one she was accustomed to, and was treated with far less respect by the staff than she deserved. Perhaps Asgard hosting the queen of the dead isn’t such a good image for the royal family, even if she was technically a part of it… Hela unpacked and moved through the halls and rooms. Where was everyone? For Asgards main palace, there were less people than there was in Nifleheim. As she drew closer and closer to the main ballroom she came into contact with more and more people, servants, civilians and noblemen alike. Something wasn’t right… She could tell that much as she watched servants with platters filled with food passed her. She followed in behind the servers, and immediately felt ill.

The party had already begun… Was she late? Or did they intend for her to miss the whole thing? A few people glanced in her direction, but she didn’t pay them any mind, looking for Odin to tear him a new one; however, someone else caught her attention. There was a young man talking to a few noblemen in the far corner. Her son… Her son, whom she hadn’t seen for centuries... He was no longer the little mischievous boy she had known… He was a big and handsome man… The moment he saw Hela, he politely excused himself and quickly made his way over to her. He was a tall, strong warrior… Her hands gently cupped his cheeks and a she smiled.   
“Mother…” he said, the same childish kind of smile he once had spreading over his face. Hela wrapped her arms around his shoulders, forced to reach on her toes. He was so tall… Like Loki… In fact Fenrir was taller than his father, and a little more muscular. The young man embraced his mother tightly for a long moment before the two broke a part.   
“How have you been?” She asked.   
“I’ve been well.” He replied, still grinning.   
“I was told you graduated nearly the top of your class.”   
“Abelia beat me.” He said, his smile morphing into a slightly disappointed one as he glanced to a young maiden in a beautiful gold dress. She gently ran her hand over his messy hair.   
“It is never a bad thing to be beaten. It will keep you humble.” Hela said, offering him a warm smile. He nodded,   
“I suppose.” He mumbled.   
“Fenrir, your great-grandfather wishes to speak with you,” someone with an incredibly familiar voice said. Hela looked up, and it took everything in her not to sprint over to him and tackle him in a hug. Loki. Fenrir nodded and gave his mother one last hug before trotting off into the crowd.

Loki made his way over to Hela and embraced her quickly.   
“You look wonderful.” He said, glancing over her black and purple strapless dress. She no longer wore the glove, and ensured the split up the side of the dress was high enough to show her leg off to everyone. The bodice of the dress was tight, amplifying her bosom.   
“Thanks.” She said with a beautiful smile. Suddenly the candles were lowered and the graduates filed onto a temporary yet still impressive stage. Thank goodness she hadn’t missed it…   
“What took you so long to get here?” Loki asked. “ I was almost afraid you weren’t going to show up,”   
“I was told to arrive by six o’clock… I thought I was turning up early…” she mumbled. Loki sighed, already knowing what had happened. He really thought Odin would put aside his own feelings towards Hela for Fenrir’s sake… but he hadn’t…   
“You are here, that is all that matters.” Loki said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Hela nodded as the ceremony continued. Magic seals were handed out to commemorate their graduation, as well as a few other documents showing off the top students.

After everything was handed out, the graduates moved onto their own little section, far more rowdy than that of the older crowd.   
“Loki~!” an annoying voice sang. So much for the moment of peace… Valera smiled widely as she skipped up to Loki’s side and clung to his arm. It was the first time Hela had actually seen Valera in decades. She was still the same… Whorish. She wore a skirt far to short to even be remotely classy, or regal for a woman who was to supposed to become the wife of a prince… Her cleavage was nearly falling out of the top, her aged, sun-baked skin looking like leather. Sure, she was the same age as Loki, but Loki looked far younger than her. There was one saving grace. The one reason Hela hadn’t decided to kill just the woman… She hadn’t married Loki yet. For a reason Hela didn’t know, Loki had constantly put the wedding off. Maybe it was because of Fenrir… But she secretly hoped it was because of his love for her. “You look well, Hela~” Valera sang as she clung onto Loki’s arm. She wanted to punch the woman square in the gut. Loki apparently sensed this and caressed his daughter’s cheek softly.   
“She does.” Loki said with a smile. Hela forced a smile,   
“Thank you.” Hela could see Valera was waiting for something… perhaps for Hela to return a compliment. Was that it…? If it was, what could she say? You look like a whore. You look like a slut. You shouldn’t bend over in that dress otherwise both ends will be on show…   
“You’re certainly the most glamorous woman tonight.” She said. Valera was probably the shiniest person in the entire room, draped with gold and jewels. Her dress barely covered half of her skin, and the jewels covered more than the dress ever could.   
“Thank you darling!” she squealed with a wide grin. Hela wanted to roll her eyes… By Valhalla she wanted to roll her eyes, but somehow she managed to control herself.   
“My pleasure.” Loki kissed Valera’s temple and whispered something. The whore nodded and said goodbye before disappearing.   
“You should be glad she is as thick as she is…” he trailed off, unsure how to continue.   
“Whorish? Gold-Digging? Irritating? I assure you, I _can_ continue.” She said. Loki rolled his eyes,   
“You should just be glad. Anyone else would be able to see and sense everything you felt.” He said.   
“Why are you still with her?” Hela asked. It had been many, _many_ years since she had asked such a thing.   
“Hela-,”  
“You can’t actually expect me to believe she makes you happy…” Loki sighed softly. “Does she? Or does she just fill your need for sex?”   
“Hela, I have already discussed this with you.” He tried so desperately to sound cold. He wanted to put this to rest once and for all… He had to. He had to stop her from clinging to him, regardless of how much he loved it - - no, wait. He didn’t love it. He didn’t love it… That was his mantra. He would say it until it became true.   
“Fine…” she mumbled, clearly discouraged and saddened. Damn… He didn’t want to have her upset…   
“Hela-,” she held up her hand and shook her head.   
“I don’t need to hear anymore… I understand…” she said before heading off into the crowd. Something in him made him want to yell out and tell her everything he knew she wanted to hear, everything he so desperately wanted to say… but he couldn’t… He had to let her go, even if it upset both of them, he had to let her go…

***

Hela didn’t exactly mingle after her little spat with Loki. In fact, she kept to herself, only chatting to people when they came to her. She wanted to go back… Back to Nifleheim… Back to not knowing and not seeing everything that went on in Asgard.   
“A beautiful young woman shouldn’t look so glum during a party.” A voice came from behind her. The queen turned, half expecting to be met with a sarcastic face, but she wasn’t… It was a man she hadn’t seen for years… Fandral. ‘If only I was a beautiful young woman’ is what she wanted to say, but self-pity never seemed to get her anywhere.   
“Shouldn’t you be talking to the young ladies over there?” she asked, pointing to a gaggle of giggling young girls. “You may be older now, but I am sure you still have the same charm as you did when I was younger.” Hela said. When Fandral glanced over in the direction of the gaggle, they squealed softly and started chattering amongst themselves.   
“Ah, but the swan I am talking to now has more finesse and beauty than those ducklings could ever wish for.” He said with a grin. Hela couldn’t help but smile, whether it was because he was _actually_ charming her, or if it was the pure cheese factor of what he said, she didn’t know. “Shall we dance?” Hela hesitated. She had learnt a great many things even though she was nearly completely alone in Nifleheim… but dancing was not one of them…   
“I-um…” Fandral placed his hand softly on her lower back and guided her forwards.   
“Don’t worry dear, I can lead you through the steps easily.” He said. She nodded, feeling a little awkward and completely out of place.

Fandral guided her elegantly through the dance floor. It felt strange for Hela. Not once had she been on display like that… Nor had anyone except for Loki dared to so willingly touch her skeletal limbs… little did she know Fandral was almost completely awed by her. He hadn’t seen her for centuries, since she was a little girl in fact; and oh how she had grown. Her curves, her pale and perfect skin, her full ruby lips and jet black hair… What was the story the humans would compare her to? That’s right, Snow White. Even with what others would consider ‘deformities’, she was perfect to him. So perfect…   
“Are you glad to be back in Asgard?” He asked her. She hummed for a moment,   
“Yes and no… I am glad to see the sun for the first time in centuries, as well as my son and father… but I… I don’t really fit in here…” She mumbled, glancing to her arm. Though she was proud to bare her skeletal form in Nifleheim, here in Asgard it was a very different story. She honestly hadn’t expected the disgusted looks from all those she passed. As hard as she tried to block them out, it was difficult…   
“You fit in beside me.” Fandral said, moving a little closer to her. She rolled her eyes,   
“ _Sure_ …” Hela noticed Fenrir against one of the walls, attempting in vain to chat up some poor girl. She chuckled softly when the girl managed to sneak away.   
“He seems rather unskilled when it comes to the ladies… Not much different from his Grandfather really.” Fandral mused with a cheeky grin.   
“Says the man who is currently single. My father is in a relationship at least.” She retorted with a smile.   
“I do very well with the ladies, thankyou. Why, I am in the process of courting a fair maiden at this very moment.” Hela snorted softly.   
“I am afraid to say you may not be doing as well as you think with that poor maiden.” Fandral chuckled softly.   
“Those who cannot do, teach.” He said. “”Perhaps I could offer little Fenrir a few tips.” He said.   
“Maybe.” She said.   
“Loki has taken good care of him, however I think he needs someone to show him things a grandfather may find awkward to teach.” If only he knew…   
“Maybe he does need a father-figure, even though he is grown…” Hela glanced back to her socially awkward son. He definitely needs someone to show him how to talk to ladies… and that friends mattered… even if Hela herself didn’t have too many of them…   
“Who is the young man’s father? I have never heard mention of him…” Fandral lied. Thor had mentioned a name, as had Fenrir, but when he never found a mention of the man in any record…   
“Oh… Um… His name was Fyunrir.” She said, trying to remember the name Loki had told her. Hela had managed to avoid questions Fenrir had about his father, but upon moving to Asgard he was far more curious and refused to give up. Loki made something up about a brave warrior who died and spent some time in Nifleheim before he entered Valhalla. She had to act sad anytime anyone asked about him, another part of the story requiring her to play a grieving widow…   
“Do you miss him?” he asked. She nodded, looking down, feigning sadness as well as she cold,  
“Dearly…” Fandral tightened his hold on her.   
“There are many who care for you my dear, myself included.” She smiled warmly.   
“Thank you, Fandral.” She said as the music ended. Hela curtsied before heading off of the dance floor. Fandral watched her go, his eyes on her body, on her dress, on her _everything_ … He never wanted a woman so badly before… He never desired a woman the way he desired Hela… However, he could tell there was something wrong. He could sense she was hiding something that was eating her from the inside out. Something wasn’t right about the whole situation involving Fenrir’s father, and Fandral was out to prove it. He wanted to prove his dedication to Hela. He wanted to prove he loved her… Whatever was wrong, he would figure it out and fix it.

***

Generally when something seemed amiss, Loki’s room was the best place to start. It wasn’t just because of the link he had to both Hela and Fenrir, but because generally Loki always had some form of involvement in _everything_ that went wrong on Asgard. Knowing the party would take up at least a little bit more of Loki’s time, and it would leave the wing containing his bedroom all but empty, Fandral decided it was probably the best time to jump into action.

He managed to sneak out of the hall, though he did fear a small group of girls were following him. To ward off his worries, he made sure to walk slowly, slow enough to ensure anyone after his attention would come forth before he made it to Loki’s room. Luckily enough for him, his worries were unwarranted - - though there _usually_ was a long line of girls following after him - - and he made it to Loki’s room without consequence. He did have to wait for a maid to pass before he could slip into the room, but once there, he was able to poke around the room freely.   
“Damn him…” Fandral muttered. Loki was accustomed to his room being searched, so he made an active effort to hide any of his confidential belongings and documents in such a way that even Odin and Frigga wouldn’t be able to find them. Fandral slammed the drawer shut and continued to search through the closet. Something… something… there had to be _something_!  
“Brother, slow down!” Thor’s voice boomed from the hallway. Fandral very nearly threw the items he was holding high into the air out of surprise and a quick need to get out of the room. He quickly sprinted towards the door, but backed up when the handle began turning. He had to hide. He had to hide…! It would have been so much easier if he paid attention in magic class… but oh well; the thick curtains behind the desk would do well enough to hide him… _just_. His pointy shoes just managed to poke out from the curtain. If someone looked hard enough, they would see him… Luckily both Loki and Thor had been drinking during the night and were far less than observant. “You still intend not to tell him?”   
“I told you to stop asking me that.” Loki grumbled.   
“I just think you should reconsider-,”  
“After what I’ve done to Hela, I don’t think I can stand the thought of him knowing…” Loki snapped.   
“Brother, he has a right to know…”   
“He has a right to believe his father was a brave warrior, and not his own grandfather… that his mother is his mother only and not his half sister…” It made Loki sick just making that comparison. “I cannot ruin him by telling him what happened… Hela has agreed to keep it from him as well…” Thor sighed and heavily placed his hand on Loki’s shoulder.   
“Keeping it a secret has ruined you, and is destroying her…” The older brother said.   
“It is better than the whole world knowing what I have done…” Loki said, heading back out of the room after retrieving a few items, Thor following behind him, still jabbering on about something.

Fandral was frozen… No… Hela wouldn’t willing sleep with Loki… Not the beautiful and regal Hela, she wouldn’t stoop that low… he must have forced her into his bed… Yes… that was it. Loki raped his own daughter and forced her to have a child. Did the family know about it? Obviously Thor did… but did Odin? Did Frigga? Fenrir certainly didn’t know… He had to tell them. He had to save the gorgeous Hela from her disgusting father. That was it. He would go to her and help her tell Odin… But wait… He would need proof… He would need to see it with his own eyes to truly confirm and attest to it. Sure, Loki was Loki, but he was still a prince… He would need more than just some conversation… Fandral stumbled out of the curtain and ran into the desk. He cursed in a hushed whisper and rubbed the spot, a little to close to his manhood for comfort. He would need to get them together alone to see how they interacted with each other without everyone else there to make them conform… But how…? He sighed softly and rested his hand on the desk. That was it. Fandral saw stacks of Hela’s letters to Loki on the desk. He would write one to Loki and get them together.

The blond man set to work. It would have to be quick though… Loki could return at any time… He glanced over the dozens, if not hundreds, of Hela’s letters. Loki would know if the writing was too different, or if the terminology used was wrong. She addressed him as Father or Loki, depending how she was feeling. Her writing was so curvy and feminine - - luckily Fandral’s writing was also somewhat feminine. After three attempts, Fandral finally found a version of the letter he was happy with and placed it on the nightstand with Loki’s name on it. There was a chance that Valera would find the letter, but he was almost certain Loki would be able to come up with an excuse for Hela to have left such a note.   
_Father,_  
We need to talk about Fenrir. Can you come to my room after midnight? I don’t want people asking questions…  
Fandral was a little nervous that the note wouldn’t work, but he had to put the fear aside. Even if it put Hela in an uncomfortable position, it had to be done. Maybe seeing Loki in her room would give her the push she needed to finally go to Odin and get the monster out of her life.

***

The party dragged on far longer than she had wanted. After the little chat with Fandral, Hela slipped away and wandered through the garden for quite a while; by the time she returned, the party had all but wrapped up and Fenrir and Loki were gone, so she turned in for the night. What Fandral had said stuck with her… Loki acted as a grandparent, not a father. Fenrir had grown up with that part of his family missing and now there were things he was so obviously lacking in. He was a bright young man, but that was not enough going forward as an adult with his whole life ahead of him. The whole time she was in the shower she couldn’t stop thinking about it. Maybe if she hadn’t allowed him to leave her, he wouldn’t have the issues he did. Maybe if she had told him the truth from the beginning Loki wouldn’t have felt a need step back from certain responsibilities… Maybe if she hadn’t fucked her father, Loki would have been more willing to teach Fenrir, because it would be her fault Loki feels uncomfortable teaching his children about romance and love. That was the spark that started this whole thing. Hela’s need for love and affection… It was her fault, and she had to find some way to make it right… But not today… just rest for now…

Hela stepped out of the bathroom that joined to her bedroom, and very nearly screamed when she saw an unexpected figure sitting on her bed. She was able to calm down the moment she realised it was Loki. She let out a soft sigh,   
“What are you doing here?” she asked.   
“To talk about Fenrir.”   
“What about him?” she wanted time and time again to talk about various things involving their son… but she knew not to bother asking unless Loki mentioned it first.   
“You were the one who asked me here to talk about him.” Loki said.   
“What? No I didn’t…” He offered her the note he had found.   
“I didn’t write that.” She said, taking the note from him. Loki huffed softly,   
“It was probably Thor…” he said, sitting back on the bed.

“Is there anything you think we need to discuss?” She asked.   
“Not in particular.” Loki said. “He’s perfectly fine.” A surge of irritation surged through Hela.   
“Well you’re wrong. I want you to show Fenrir social cues. Show him how to make friends. Show him how to talk to girls!” she hadn’t realised how loud she had become.   
“Fenrir is perfectly fine on his own.”   
“No, he isn’t. He stood alone all night during the party. He tried to talk to girls who snubbed him.”   
“You’re overreacting.”   
“You’re just scared the same thing that happened with me will happen with him!” Hela snapped, stepping forwards. Loki sighed softly and glanced up to her. Hela held a robe around her body tightly. Loki had noticed she would be naked, but for the robe, and her coyness amused him in a way it shouldn’t have. He almost wanted her to ‘accidentally’ lose her hold on the silky cloth. She was right… he was scared. He still wanted her… and he was afraid something in him had warped her into wanting her father. The idea of Fenrir either coming onto his father or mother seemed so completely foreign… but then so did the idea of deflowering and impregnating Hela. He reached forwards and gently took her hands,   
“You do not know or understand the fear of taking your own child’s virginity until it is upon you… I cannot teach him, nor can you… Someone else can, but I cannot do it again. It is my fault for starting what happened between us, but I will not have a hand in warping Fenrir…” Loki was not interested in the slightest of having sex with Fenrir and could be able to deny him easily, but Loki did fear desires for Hela being created. He didn’t want to weight he was oh-so-familiar with to be placed on her shoulders… He didn’t want to sit back and watch his daughter struggle with taking her son as a lover, even once. Hela’s hands found his cheeks, and she lifted his face before leaning forwards.   
“Please…” she whispered.   
“If he is anything like me, I am certain he will not be able to keep his hands off of you… I’ve caught him pleasuring himself because teenagers are incapable of locking doors, but once he begins to crave the real thing, it will snowball into something no one can control.” Loki gingerly ran his fingers over her full, smooth cheeks. “It’s a disease… the desire to procreate and love ones own kin… and I am afraid my family has it…” he said softly. He was so close… So close to kissing her, like she wanted.   
“Do you hate the fact that the ‘disease’ plagues you?” she asked softly.   
“Not all the time…” he mumbled before pulling Hela’s lips forward enough to capture with his own.

His hands found her hips and he gently pulled her to straddle him. Her hands slowly slipped from the fabric, allowing the robe to fall open and Loki to gaze upon her breasts and stomach.   
“Hela…” he mumbled, running his lips over her skin. Her breasts were as soft as he remembered… her skin as perfectly smooth… She whimpered softly and tangled her long, slender fingers in his hair. In one quick motion, Loki pulled her down onto the bed and pinned her there beneath him. He pressed his lips tightly against hers, his tongue invading her mouth. She moaned softly as he spread her legs and settled himself between them. It was a disease… Loki went centuries without doing such deprived acts with Hela, partially because he hadn’t seen her in most of that time… but after one afternoon of having her back, after one moment of having her alone in a bedroom, he couldn’t stop himself… “Hela…” He groaned loudly, thrusting his clothed manhood against her bare entrance. A moan escaped her lips and her body trembled with anticipation. He could very nearly finish just like this; the friction of his pants offering him pleasure, as well as Hela’s warmth and softness.   
“Loki…” she mumbled softly, her legs wrapping around him. He couldn’t help himself… he wanted to hear her moan. He had too… He slipped two fingers inside of her and curled them upwards. Her mouth fell open and desperate moans escaped. “Y-Yes,” she gasped, her hips thrusting upwards. No… No this wasn’t right… He had to get away… He knew it would hurt Hela to start this but not finish it… and by the Gods how they desperately wanted eachother… but he couldn’t… Loki just managed to pull himself away before he stumbled out of the room. Valera… He had to get to Valera…

Hela was left cold and wanting. It had been so many years since she had even imagined of even having her father that way, and even longer since she thought it to ever be possible. Disease… They were diseased… Perhaps it was best Loki not teach Fenrir anything… and perhaps it was best he was taken away from her… She had so little control. So little control over her emotions, her body, her disgusting mind… Maybe she and Fenrir would have already created another child if he had remained in Nifleheim. The mere thought of such a thing frightened her. It wasn’t that thought however that forced the tears from her eyes. It was how Loki had so easily left her behind, how he could excite her, then leave her cold so quickly… How could he do such a thing and yet seem so unfazed by it all...?

***

Fandral wanted to kill Loki… He watched what went on silently from the door – and was nearly caught when Loki came busting through the door. He saw Loki force Hela down and keep her down with his body… He saw him whispering things to her, and forcing moans from her… and he saw her tears. He wanted to confront Hela before going to Odin. He wanted her on his side before he exposed Loki. He wanted to make sure Loki couldn’t hurt her anymore. Guilt plagued him. It was his fault Loki had entered her room. He should have stepped in and stopped Loki. But in a fight against the prince, Fandral knew Loki would win simply because the trickster wouldn’t play fair. He would comfort Hela, and then expose Loki.

He gently knocked on her door. After a few moments she opened the door, still slightly dishevelled and only partially dressed. The moment her eyes came to rest on Fandral, shock crossed her face, mixed with confusion.   
“Fandral…? Why are you here this late at night?”   
“I need to talk to you.” He said, entering her room.   
“About what?” she asked, closing the door and turning to face him.   
“I know about your son.”   
“What about my son?”   
“There is no need to lie to me Hela. I know.” He said, gently taking hold of her hands.   
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She said, pulling her hands away. “Please leave.” He would have to be harsher… He didn’t want to be, but to get her attention he would have to shock and upset her…   
“I do know, Hela. I know that he is an inbred bastard child born not only out of marriage, but with a father who is his grandfather, and a mother who is his sister.” Fandral said. Her eyes widened in fear,   
“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She stuttered.   
“I saw you with Loki.” She was almost sure she was going to be sick. “The way you kiss your father is not normal for a daughter…” He said, wrapping his arms tightly around her slender frame.   
“What do you want…?” She asked.   
“You, my dear!” his mood brightened considerably. “I want you to be happy!”  
“Fandral, I don’t know what you think you know-,”   
“I know he raped you. I know he forced you to have his son and keep it a secret… What else do I need to know?” Hela shook her head,   
“No, you’ve got it all wrong!” she insisted, but because of Fandral thick headedness, he refused to listen and started leaving. Hela grabbed his arm and tried to keep him there. “Listen to me!”   
“There is no need to be scared, Hela, I will protect you from him from now on.”   
“I’m not scared! I’m trying to stop you from ruining my life! From ruining my sons life! From ruining my fathers life!” Fandral looked shocked, trying to take in what she had heard.   
“You… You love him, don’t you?” he asked. “Even though he raped you… You want him to do it again, don’t you?!” Fandral seemed outraged.   
“I…” she mumbled with a shake of the head. “He didn’t rape me… If anything I was the one who forced him into bed… or made him feel guilty until he took me into bed… Odin, Frigga… all of my family know who Fenrir’s father is… Telling them something they already know will do nothing but force you to lie. It will get you nowhere.” she mumbled. Fandral would have to change his tactics… He couldn’t be the knight in shining armour he thought she would need.   
“Marry me… Marry me or I’ll tell your son everything…”   
“What?”   
“Don’t worry, we’ll take it slow. We’ll start just privately at first, before we publicise it… Then we’ll announce to everyone that we’ve decided to marry. How does that sound?”   
“I… Wh-Why?”  
“Because Hela, I desire you… I wish to make you happy, and want you to love me. Even if I must gain your love and affection by blackmail, I will ensure it happens…” What could she say? She couldn’t let Fenrir know about all of this now; it would shatter him…   
“Very well…” She mumbled. His smile was charming as always… Damn him…

***

There was one more dinner scheduled a week after the first party to induct the new recruits into the army, which meant Hela was allowed to stay until then. Thankfully Fandral hadn’t found a need to tell anyone of their forced relationship, he had however found it necessary to screw her every chance he had, which took away the small amount of time she had left with both her father and son. In the morning Fandral would turn up in her room with breakfast, they would sneak around in the bushes when she went out for walks, hell, he would make her come up with a reason to excuse herself during dinner - - which is what the current situation was…

Fandral entered her with one swift jerk of his hips. She whimpered softly and shifted herself, trying to adjust to his manhood. How did she end up like this? Having sex with a man she didn’t love in a broom closet? How…? His hands dug into her hips and lifted her up to pin her against the wall tightly, his member still thrusting wildly into her. He would moan her name, he would groan from the feeling of her tight walls… but she would try to stop herself from making a single sound… she would allow him to do whatever he wanted to her, and not utter a word. There were times he would do something to catch her off guard and she couldn’t help but yelp or moan, but none of it was intentional, even if it did feel good… Hela whimpered as she orgasmed, her skeletal hand digging into Fandral’s back and an unwanted scream escaping her mouth as her body convulsed in pleasure. She hated to admit it… but she screamed his name… He let out a deep groan and released, not inside of her, but all over her womanhood and inner thighs, almost as if he was marking her. As if he was warding off any man who tried to have her… He placed her down on her shaky legs and wrapped an arm around her waist before he led her from the closet.   
“What are you doing?” she asked. “I need to clean up…” she could feel her own juices and his essence ran down her legs. Fandral shoved her panties into his pocket and continued walking.   
“You don’t like the feeling?” he asked. A deep pink hue coloured her cheeks. She did… but… She glanced back over her shoulder at the trail of semen that had dripped down from her legs, and she could still smell Fandral’s scent on herself… But at this rate she was expecting someone to catch on… To catch _them_ … Valhalla forbid it was Fenrir…

As soon as Hela and Fandral re-entered the great hall, Hela was able to slip away, losing the ‘dashing’ man amongst the crowd of people. It was the last night of Hela’s stay in Asgard, and the night of the party. She was so thankful for the party; it meant Fandral wouldn’t be able to pursue him with his overwhelming attempt at romance. She could get away, and she did… She wasn’t heading for anyone in particular… In fact… she just wanted to be alone… But she knew she could never be alone when she was alone in her room because Fandral would surely invite himself; there were no other people there to ward him away… So the only place she could be alone was in the waves of people. However that didn’t mean she had to put up with anyone. She moved straight to the balcony off of the hall.

The moon was near full, and the air was cold against her already cold skin. It was pleasant… She was somehow able to remain unnoticed for several hours before someone finally found her… Out of the people who could have found her, she was certainly lucky with who did. Not Thor, not Fenrir, not Fandral… it was Loki. The raven haired prince leaned on the barricade beside Hela, his emerald eyes locked on the glimmering stars.   
“The stars here do not shine as brightly here as they do in Nifleheim.” He said.   
“Is that a euphemism for me looking more healthy while in Nifleheim?” She asked dryly. Loki shrugged,   
“Maybe, maybe not.” Hela rolled her eyes. Loki let out a soft sigh of relief, as he turned around to face the party instead of the stars. “It’s finally done… Fenrir has reached adulthood and is now on his own path… We’ve done it…” He said with a wide smile. Hela wasn’t in the mood… She felt like she betrayed Loki... even though he made it clear to Hela that he was with Valera, and not his daughter… but then there was the other night… Hela would not forget it, even if Loki seemed to…   
“Shouldn’t you be with Valera?” Hela asked him, a little harsher than intended. She hadn’t felt like this for decades… She hadn’t felt like running into her fathers arms or bed this intensely for such a long time… She wanted him to hold her… to hug her… but she didn’t feel deserving of it at all… Loki placed his arm over her shoulders to hug her softly, however she immediately stiffened and pulled away.   
“What’s wrong?” He asked.   
“I’m dirty…” she mumbled.   
“Hela-,” he said, trying to reach out and touch her again, however she pulled away again.   
“Don’t…” she was so close to crying… She wanted so desperately to tell Loki what she had been forced to do with Fandral… but if she had, Loki would have gone off at Fandral and probably exposed everything they’d tried to hide…   
“Do not hide things from me…” he said, gently stroking her hair. She had to come up with a convincing lie. One that would make him not question her, that would make him almost afraid to continue the conversation…   
“I’m not… I’m just not interested in getting my hopes up again.” She said. Loki had made an active effort to avoid talking about the night of the party, even if it wasn’t Hela who asked about it. He was feeling guilty; or he didn’t want to mention it out of fear of getting a hard on. Hela grabbed his crotch firmly, but subtly enough so any onlookers couldn’t see. “Then next time you want to fuck me, then fuck me. Don’t expect to get me riled up, only to go and hide on your balcony and watch as you fuck your whore while thinking of me. While you fuck your whore to get rid of the hardness in your pants _I_ created.” That lie was perhaps a little too risky. There was no certainty Loki had returned to his room, or that he had sex with Valera… but she was dedicated to the lie now.   
“You were watching?” he asked, almost fearful. She could have sworn she felt his member twitch,   
“Of course…” she mumbled. She hated herself… She just wanted to crawl into a dark hole and never come out… She was dirty… She was disgusting…

***

Fenrir watched his mother and grandfather. Why was she acting so standoffish…? Why did she pull away when he touched her…? His mind snapped back to his childhood. There were times she saw him fighting with her. They would be in her bedroom and yelling at each other… He would hug her and caress her in a way Fenrir now found strange… On a bed, kissing her neck… Had… Had his grandfather forced his mother to have sex…? The morning they left Asgard, he saw Hela in bed with him, half naked and crying… Was that the last time she had been forced? Was that why Odin kept Loki and Fenrir away from Hela? Fenrir’s heart stopped. Was Loki his father…? Is that why Hela never spoke of the man she supposedly loved so dearly? Is that why she never had a relationship with anyone? It was only when Loki moved off to leave that Fenrir came to, his mother following behind. He gave them a few moments head start before slipping out of the party and following after them. He had to find out… He had to know…

The young man walked down the halls, unsure which way to go… Damn it he had lost them already… He sighed heavily as his shoulders slumped. Fenrir started walking back towards the slowing party when he caught sight of Hela. She was outside her door, talking. Fenrir ducked behind the corner and continued to watch. He couldn’t hear anything, but he could definitely see Hela enter her bedroom behind a shadow-covered figure. It must have been Loki... Having grown up in the palace, Fenrir knew the room she was in joined to another. That was it. He would watch and listen to what they say. He would get the proof he needed to confront them both with what he learnt. He silently slinked into the adjoining room and moved to the door they shared. He opened the door just a crack. Someone had placed a cabinet in front of the door to simulate privacy for her, luckily the door opened towards Fenrir, and not the other way. Her room was dark, scarcely lit by the moon, which had been almost completely blocked out by the curtains; the little bit of light that remained cast a silver-blue hue over everything.   
“No, you’ve done me once already today, that’s enough.” Hela said sternly. He was right. Loki had, and was continuing to force himself on her… A hand reached forwards and guided her onto the bed. He could tell instantly Hela didn’t want to be there, and yet she put up no fight… why?! “Wait!” she yelled as her legs were forced open and the shadow covered figure thrust into her, strained moans coming from Hela. The figure leaned down and whispered something Fenrir couldn’t quite hear. “Y-Yes…” she whimpered. “I want you…” she said before the figure began thrusting even more uncontrollably into her.

Fenrir was frozen. He didn’t know what to do… He was like a child, unable to move, unable to do anything… He felt powerless. He wanted to jump out and rip Loki off of her… but he couldn’t. He couldn’t move… and what’s more he found himself completely enthralled by the sight of it… It was the first time he had seen anyone having sex… He had masturbated obviously, most teenage boys do… but this was different… The sounds coming from her, the sight of his desperate thrusts to plunge deeper into her… Even the scent of sex… It was wrong. He knew it was wrong… but the union that created him was wrong… Maybe it was just in his blood… Though it disgusted him, his hand moved down to his hardening manhood and he began stroking himself. How could he do this? How could he get off on the vision of his grandfather raping his mother…? It was so wrong… so wrong… Fenrir pulled down his pants and kneeled closer to the crack in the door, his hips thrusting in time with the man atop his mother. She moaned louder and louder,   
“Yes… Yes…” she said time and time again, almost like she was answering questions. Fenrir began asking questions to fill the void. Did she like it? Yes. Did she want more? Yes… He thrust forward faster and faster, feeling his end arriving. When her clothes were ripped from her body, Fenrir released all over the door and floor. Those breasts… he had fed from them at a young age… and now he had the same urge to suckle on them, but not out of a need for nourishment, but out of a need to hear his mother moan his name. Out of a need to feel her body beneath him… Just the thought was enough to make him hard again, but also nauseas. He closed the door softly and stood up, his stomach still churning. What had he done…? He was repulsive… He stumbled towards the bathroom in the room and fell to his knees in front of the toilet before he threw up.

***

Damn him… Damn him! Fandral wouldn’t back off… Hela had hoped he would lose interest if she just gave in, but he hadn’t… He just kept on coming to her, craving her body… It was disgusting… He chuckled softly as he fell onto the bed beside her.   
“You my dear are amazing…” He said. His saliva was all over her… his seed inside of her… She was so angry. So disgusted… “I will be back tomorrow darling.” He kissed her forehead. “Perhaps we should go out together tomorrow…? The markets maybe?” he smiled. She decided that he was completely delusional. He had to be. He had to be completely nuts to think he could blackmail her into bed and then expect her to act like a love sick little girl… He was nuts… and he wouldn’t stop because he thought his intentions were good… He slid out of the bed.   
“Wait.” She said. He stopped and turned back to her,   
“What is it dear?”   
“I want more.” She said, crawling towards him. “I want you more.” He smiled and sat back in the bed.   
“Is that so?” She forced him down and straddled his lap. He chuckled softly with a wide grin as his member pressed into her lower lips. She hated how good it felt… Fandral hummed softly and held her hips, helping her move up and down along his member.   
“I must admit, I was a little worried whe-,” her skeletal hand slowly pushed into Fandral’s stomach, a pained yet pleasured scream come from the man. “Wh-Wha…?” He asked, half moaning half wheezing. She didn’t answer, still moving on his manhood. She should have stopped… But something in her couldn’t bare the idea of stopping. Maybe fucking her father, giving birth to a bastard inbred son, and being trapped around corpses all the time had warped her fetishes so much that she liked the idea of screwing a man dying beneath her… Could she actually be that sick…? She felt his body tense, and the streams of his semen fill her. She released soon after, the mixture of their bodily fluids squirting from her tight entrance and covering Fandral’s abdomen. Hela licked up the blood from his stomach. She didn’t like the idea of using Fandral’s blood as sustenance… but she was so hungry… Surviving on normal food made her weak, and there didn’t even seem to be any consideration for giving her blood… She pulled back, the once large puddle of blood on his stomach barely half of what it once was. She could feel the thick crimson liquid running down her face, leaving a cool trail over her neck and breasts. “Beautiful…” Fandral spluttered softly before his eyes closed, forever. Suddenly the gravity of the situation fell upon her. She had killed him… She killed a man long before he was due to die… Oh no… What had she done…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this jumps around so much... I'm also sorry this took so long to update... And I'm not sure, but I think I should be sorry for this chapter just in general. I don't know if I like it at all really. Hela is a little off, and I don't think I've portrayed Fandral the right way.... but... eeeeh... I tried. Please don't hate me because I really did try TT-TT


End file.
